SYOC D Gray Man - The New Millennium
by Arbitually
Summary: Two hundred years after Black Order battled the Millennium Earl, the victorious Black Order disappeared into urban myth. In this era, the Black Order is a secret coalition of religious orders, working together to fight enemies many thought were dead, the Noah. Who can kill them if Allen Walker is dead? Why, his descendant Ward Walker and the new generation of Exorcists. [CLOSED]
1. New Millenium

"-And now introducing the CEO of Numake Corporation, Arnold Macelton." The announcer at the outdoor podium moved away. Stepping forward with a friendly smile and smart suit was a blond haired blue eye man. His steps portraying the sereneness and prestige his name and title carried. His smile enticed all the reporters near him.

"That smile is perfect for presidency..."

"I come to you all today to talk about our new product, the Nuvision." The CEO announced holding a small visor. It was looped and looked to be held by your ears. The visor itself was a small eye shield in its own right, extending three inches down to completely cover that portion of the face.

"Oh great, basically a discount Google Glasses... So stupid..."

"The Nuvision is a revolutionary breakthrough for augmented reality technology." He explained. He gestured for the person behind him, who was seated, to stand up and be present next to him. Diligently so, she followed and stood next to the CEO. "Like the Google Glasses, it has has a Optical Head Mounted Display, but this goes a step further as it's display can be directly interacted with your owns hands with the bluetooth Nufeel gloves. Just raise your hands in front of your face, and you can interact with the OHMD. "

"Lame! Might I well have a large flat I-Phone!"

"Production will be starting relatively soon, all you'll need to do is-" the CEO got no further than that. Instead, the sight would be haunting to anyone would see the interview in person. (The cameras the reporters used had all mysteriously short circuited, well except for one).

They saw in abject horror, like in slow motion, as something rocketed through the camera of one reporter and propel through Arnold Macelton. It was a large bullet. Barreling through the camera, the machine exploded in a burst of electronics and circuits. Arnold Macelton was less than fortunate, the bullet impacted his heart and sent his body rocketing backwards. A loud scream of pain rocketing from his mouth.

Crashing through the flimsy support structures, the CEO became buried beneath the wreck. Everyone began to scream and run for cover. Security began to robotically move to search the rubble. Other security teams and police began to fan out and search for where the shot was coming from.

Two miles away, a man with an insane mixture of auburn and white hair stood up to light a cigar, next to him a large bayoneted rifle with green inlays was leaned up against a wall; the barrel was smoking. In a methodically mad way, the mess that was his hair effectively covered most of his face. Though when he went to light the cigar, his frontal fringe caught alight and began to furiously beat at auburn white mess.

"Gah! No! Ow! Ow!" He hissed as he batted the small flames. Eventually he got them under control and instead pulled a small black headband and tied it back, effectively keeping the fringe from his face. Or what seemed to be left of a face.

A large rag covered his right eye, a Glasgow grin was etched on his face, and the remaining skin on his face was patchy; colors and tones not matching and conjoined with black thread. His teeth were not even normal, somewhere filed to points in his mouth and cigar held easily between them. However all these strange anomalies stopped just short of his neck, everything below seemingly normal.

"Walker here, eliminated target akuma... Yes I made sure no evidence was recorded... Okay, you want me to come back to ba-... What! You're asking me to- HOW MANY NEW EXORCISTS ARE YOU SENDING TO TRAIN!? What about the ot-... A FREAKING DEVELOPEMENT EXCERISE! BULLSHIT! When I get my hands on-wait, hold on,"

Without even looking up from his phone, the man kicked his rifle into his hand and fired. The speeding bullet flew until it penetrate a rapidly approaching gray collection of flesh and cannons. An akuma.

"I'm being attacked right now. Talk to you later."

Dropping his phone, Ward took his rifles in both his hands and began to fire rapidly. Despite the rapid exchange, each bullet made a successful hit. Eventually the horde that numbered in the hundred, lay fallen and destroyed and the cigar that was in the man's mouth barely dwindled down. The barrel of his rifle, likewise also smoking.

"Five exorcists? Five! Not even Great Grandpa had to deal with this shit..."

 **Hiya y'all, Arbitually here. I have an idea for a story. A SYOC fanfic of D. Gray Man. Why? Because it's not like I write fanfics with the original characters holding much significance. (Yes, talking to you Counterpart-Bloodlines fics of Arb from two years ago… Ah my old Nefas stage...) Anyway, seeing as I write better with Oc's, I'll make a fanfic entirely devoted to Oc's.**

 **The premise for this is that it's the modern era, with some slightly advanced technology, and the Black Order is nothing more than a whispering legend. Instead, the new Black Order is a coalition of religious orders; Islam, Jewish, Catholic, Protestant, Buddhist, etc. against the growing forces of the Millennium Earl and the Noah. While other religious orders are apart of it, the Catholic church is still the most influential of the coalition.**

 **This Black Order is an underground organization with limited funding for the seven branches with only a select few outsiders and world governments knowing of its existence. Currently there are only 100 exorcist agents in the world and 8 living Exorcist generals in the field, one of which is Ward Walker. The great grandson to the legendary Allen Walker, and most active Black Order General. Stationed in the Americas, he occasionally travels to Europe to help out the main branch of the Black Order in Britain. Despite this, he does not have his forefathers responsibility and tries to stay out of the public light.**

 **21 new Exorcists have been found are sent to the Generals to be trained, five of which are sent to Ward to personally train. You, yes you the reader, are in charge of making one character that will be incorporated into this fanfic. He or she can be an exorcist, a Noah, a tamed akuma (that will be explained), Finder (Yes a Finder is acceptable) or a Black Order staff support member (More explanation).**

… **Yup, that's the premise of this fanfic. Send in your characters, whether they're minor, major, or something in between. I want characters, because if I make them, then I'll end up making them seem too similar to each other.**

 **Okay explanations:**

 **Finders in this day and age hold a lot more significance than the older times. Instead of simply just being location specialists, they can help subdue akuma and Noah with gear, and also help transport exorcists to destinations. They are also linguistic experts.**

 **A tamed Akuma is basically what it says. An akuma tamed away from the Noah family by the exorcist General Bach Marian through a process only he knows. Only lvl. 2 and lvl. 3 akuma can be tamed, but they can evolve to higher levels over time, or when an experiment from General Mozart actually succeeds.**

 **Black Order Support members or BOS, are staff members who work the global communications array and messaging system of the Black Order. They also help communicate with exorcists and finders about things that the scout golemns have learned, and act as confidants for many exorcists. Each has a specialty; code breaking, managing, coordinating, strategy, etc. The BOS and exorcist ratio is 1:1, and each exorcist has his or her own BOS communicating with them.**

 **Number of Allowed Characters:**

 **21 - Exorcists**

 **21 - BOS**

 **5+ Finders**

 **12 - Noah**

 **X-amount of Tamed Akuma**

 **Yup, that's the gist of all these new things… I feel like I'm forgetting- Oh yeah, character submission sheet! Here's the gist of it.**

 *** = Use if applicable**

 **Step 1 - Basic Profile:**

 **Full name: (Honestly, try to make them actual names. I do not want something so outlandish, then again this is coming from the guy with an eccentric pseudonym like Arbitualy)**

 **Nickname: (This can range from an insult like "Moyashi" to a pet name like "Lenalady", or simply a name that they are commonly referred to as)**

 **Age: (These can range from 8 to 29… Don't look at me like that, you can have a rather old exorcist)**

 **Gender: (Male, female, genderfluid or transgendered? For the coalition, while they are not actively for such things, they are not going to openly judge)**

 **Sex: (Their biological body type)**

 **Character Type: (Are they an exorcist, Noah, BOS, Finder, Tamed akuma, what? What are they!? Reminder, there can only be twelve more Noah after the Millennium Earl)**

 **Ethnicity: (What is racial background, where is the character's background rooted from)**

 **Nationality: (Tell me where the Oc's original place of origin is! I want to know!)**

 **Religion: (ANYTHING here! I want variety, please!)**

 **Sexuality: (Accepting everything! However, know this; there will be some characters who are rather old minded when it comes to sexuality, just like the gender question)**

 **Birthday: (We can spend a chapter or omake to celebrate the birthday of a character!)**

 **Step 2 - Character's Depth**

 **Height: (In feet and inches, I am an American)**

 **Weight: (In lbs, refer to prior reason)**

 **Hair Colour and Hair Style: (Please make it a little different and unique for your character. I'm accepting all kinds of colours!)**

 **Eye Colour and Shape: (What kind of eye-shape do they have? Sharp, squinted, round, big, small? All colours accepted here too!)**

 **Skin Tone: (Do not give me the most blatant color of racial skin like black, white, yellow; no one is damn crayon)**

 **Body Type: (Don't just write lean or athletic. Describe it a little too. Add**

 **cup-size for females)**

 **Voice and Speech Pattern: (Things like vocal tics, accents, or catch phrases)**

 **Civilian Clothes:**

 ***Exorcist Uniform: (Must include standard black coat with silver highlights, but anything underneath is fair game.)**

 ***BOS Uniform: (Anything really… We all know Kamui's bunny slippers…)**

 ***Noah Outfit: (Give them some stylish uniform threads, all the Noah always seem to have a go to outfit they like)**

 ***Finder Outfit: (Standard brown coat and pack, but other things can also be added)**

 **Personal Accessories or body marks: (Tamed akumas must have small red chains on their necks and Cross tattoos on their backs)**

 ***Step 3a - Exorcist Equipment:**

 **Innocence Type & Ability Description: (Parasite Type or Equipment Type. You can have up to two, but please no super OP Innocence.)**

 **Name of Innocence: (You can honestly go nuts with this XD)**

 **Personal Background: (Must be 200 words or more. Do not make this a happy story. All exorcists were made from something heart wrenching and painful, this is not a job that is to be seen as a volunteer sort of thing. An exorcist is defined by what they have gone through.)**

 **Story Regarding Innocence: (Must be 200 words or more and directly connect back to the personal background)**

 **Role in Conflict: (Are you like in Kanda in that you provide the most damage to enemies? Are you like Marie, where you are support? Are you a lone wolf like Allen or Cross?)**

 ***Step 3b - Noah Abilities:**

 **Noah Name: (Must be from the twelve representations)**

 **Noah Representation: (Must be one of the twelve representations)**

 **Noah Powers and ability: (This can be your own makings)**

 **Personal Background: (Must be 200 words or more, and like the Exorcist background; must be painful. This should make me cry, make me rage, make me want to hate humanity. Make my personalities empathize with the Noah, or make me hate them immensely)**

 **Combat Style: (Long ranged, close combat, mental, etc.)**

 ***Step 3c - Akuma Form:**

 **Akuma Level: (2 or 3)**

 **Original Host's Name: (What was the name of their original body?)**

 **Akuma Form Description: (This can range from a worm, a wolf, a boat, etc. Nothing tooo overpowered, like a twenty headed dragon or phoenix)**

 **Background prior to turning into an Akuma: (What is the story before they became an akuma. Was it a family member, loved one, or attraction to a stranger that made them an akuma? You can get the common theme, it must be sad, heart wrenching, and full of emotion.)**

 **Role in Conflict: (Are you a logistic mule, a fighter in the melee, a tank for damage, or do you skulk in the shadows to gather info?)**

 ***Step 3d - BOS Specialities:**

 **Base of Operation: (Asia branch, Europe Branch, N. America Branch, S. America Branch, Africa Branch, Oceania Branch, Middle Eastern Branch) [Note, only twenty BOS allowed]**

 **Specialty: (Tactical Advisor, Topography Expert, Cultural Expert, or Moral Support. You must pick one of these.)**

 **Reasons for becoming a BOS: (Really, it usually involves meeting a Black Order exorcist and joining the organization. Go with something like that…)**

 **Step 3e - Finder Equipment:**

 **Area of Operation: (Asia, Europe, N. America, S. America, Africa, Oceania and Australia, Middle East)**

 **Finder Equipment: (New finder equipment = Rifles that can stun akuma temporarily, a net gun to capture akuma, and large collapsible riot shields that extended eight feet up and four feet out)**

 **Step 4 - Character Itself**

 **Personality: (200 words or more. I want the most personalities you can come up with. Make them out of this world! Make sure you connect back to the personal background of your character)**

 **Likes: (At least 10)**

 **Dislikes: (Same as before)**

 **Fears: (This can range from the funny, to the traumatizing XD, lay 'em on me!)**

 **Hobbies: (Everyone does something when they're bored, even Kanda. Hoshino did write he liked gardening)**

 **Examples of dialogue: (This is to help get me a feel of how you want him or her to be portrayed)**

 **Secrets: (Can be major, can be minor. It really doesn't matter to me… Or does it?)**

 **Character Stats: (A total of 45 points can be given; each category has a maximum of 10 points. 0 points means you're horrible at it, 1-3 means your new at this aspect, 4-6 means that your average with it, 7-9 means you're proficient, and 10 means your a master at it.)**

 **-Education: (How learned are they. Can they do the alphabet? Can they do math? Are they able to retell Homer's Iliad with their eyes closed?)**

 **-Morals: (Are they a paragon of their version of justice, sticking to their ideals like superglue? Or are they wishy-washy, easily forgetting their own personal promises and such.)**

 **-Combat Expertise: (How easily are they able to know a tactical situation and how to deal with it. If they are an Exorcist, Noah, or Akuma; do they know how to fight, or are they still training? If they are a BOS or Finder, can they recognize the proper way to handle a combat situation and provide aid accordingly?)**

 **-Ingenuity: (Can you only follow something that is told or written, or are you able to come up with imaginative ways out of a situation. Can they think on their feet, or are they stuck with rocks in their shoes? Warning: THIS IS A PIVOTAL ASPECT! DO NOT SHIRK THIS OFF!)**

 **-Social Skills: (Can your character talk his way out of a situation, or is are they someone who can't string two words together? Is every word they say enchanting, or is it grating? Do they have a natural charm, or are they a natural rock?)**

 **-Mental Fortitude: (Is your character someone who can keep a level head no matter the situation, or do they fall into lapses of emotional passion. Can they keep their lunch in when they are met with the carnage of an Akuma attack or Noah slaughter, or can they push through the blood bodies to reach their goal)**

 ***-Endurance Physical: (NOT FOR BOS! How tough if your character? Can they take a punch to the face without flinching, can they push past their limits in a fight? Or do they simply fall when the end is still miles away? IGNORE THIS IF YOU CHOOSE BOS)**

 ***-Advising: (FOR THE BOS ONLY. Is what your character says something that can help, or hinder the progress of a mission? Is the message they give profound, or flat? If you choose a BOS, this is A PIVOTAL SKILL!)**

 **Two skills that you want your character to work on: (Must be 6 or less to be here)**

 **Step 5 - Character Interactions:**

 **How does your character react to conflict:**

 **How does your character react to ridicule:**

 **How does your character react to praise:**

 **How is your character when faced with defeat:**

 **How is your character when faced with victory:**

 ***(If you're in the Black Order) Your character's view towards Noah-Akuma, tamed Akuma, and Noah:**

 ***(If you're a Noah) Your character's view on all things Human and Black Order related:**

 **Your character's personal views on Ward Walker: (Can be given later)**

 **Extra: (Anything else you want me to know? Really anything is fine.)**

 **Wow that is a lot of things… Hehe, well if you've gotten to this point, you must know that I REQUIRE you to fill out all that applies. If you don't, I will not accept your character. On that note, let me give you a rough example on how it should all look out. Though I will say this, some things are left out for spoiler reasons.**

 **Let me introduce you all to, WARD WALKER!**

Step 1 - Basic Profile:

Full name: Ward Liang Walker

Nickname: "The Spector" (By many people who don't know him personally) "Patchwork" or "Lab Experiment" (People who don't like him), "Walker" (When people officially talk to him) "Christmas" (When people joke around with him) "Gabriel's Herald" (Those who fear him) "WA~ARD SE~ENPAI~I" (Annoying red head musician scientists)

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Sex: Male

Character Type: Exorcist (General)

Ethnicity: English, Chinese, and a little bit of Finnish and German.

Nationality: American

Religion: Roman Catholic (Officially, but unpracticed and claims to follow ALL religions instead)

Sexuality: Bisexual - He does not care about labels, to him love is love. But he does not believe in it himself however.

Birthday: Christmas, just like his Great Grandfather

Step 2 - Character's Depth

Height: 6'0" (The Walker line has finally broken through the six foot barrier!)

Weight: 137 lb

Hair Color and Hair Style: Auburn and white. The hair is tied back in a pineapple like flourish from the center of the back of his head. The frontal fringe falls just in front of right eye, while his sideburns are left to freely grow down)

Eye Color and Shape: His remaining eye is a bright iridescent green that is angled sharply that make him look constantly tired or lazy.

Skin Tone: He is a slightly pale, but dark enough so that his skin is not translucent. Everything below the neck is an almost olive like color.

Body Type: Ward is very lithe, with an almost gymnast figure about him. Despite his thinness, he is quite muscular and has very tight muscles that many do not associate with the lazy looking sniper.

Voice and Speech Pattern: He speaks in a very dry and mirth filled tone, like every sentence he says is a hidden joke he has with whom he speaks with. He has a bad habit to say shorten his words when he's slightly stressed.

Civilian Clothes: When not out on a mission, Ward is usually dressed in black and white clothing. Mostly a simple white t-shirt with two necklaces on separate black and white strings, a black military hooded parka with deep pockets, black loose canvas pants with a chain attached, and a pair of sunglasses. A small hospital mask and black latex gloves are also worn.

*Exorcist Uniform: He wears the General Coat, the usual Black Order uniform, but with Gold linings. However his coat can be flipped inside out to become an all purpose photographic camouflage covering that he can hide under. Small cameras take pictures of his surroundings and replicates it perfectly around him. Other than that, he wears a simple black button down shirt and black military fatigues with combat boots.

Personal Accessories or body marks: Two small necklaces are worn on his neck in black and white strings. The black string holds a small circle locket, while the white string holds a four metal dog tags; the names "Ward Liang Walker" "Allen Walker" "Charles Lincoln Walker" and "John Christian Walker" are each etched on a dog tag separately.

On his back are a large array of tattoo's and markings. A large cross surrounded by a pentagram covers most of his back while the words " _Angor" "Afflicto" "Invidio"_ and more are etched. On his arms are two long cross scars, the "T" originate on the backs of his hands. On his chest is small green growth.

Step 3a - Exorcist Equipment:

Innocence Type:

-Equipment type; a large bayoneted interchangeable rifle that is four feet long and weighs around 100 pounds; it's mostly used in its Longbow T-76 form or when he's on the move, in small collapsible suitcase.

-Parasite Type; *Disclosed*

Name of Innocence: The Horn of Gabriel

Personal Background: *Withheld for spoiler reasons. I AM SORRY! :'(*

Story Regarding Innocence: *Once more, withheld for spoiler reasons!*

Role in Conflict: A lone wolf at times, he stays back to help provide support for others and deals heavy damage with the Horn of Gabriel.

Step 4 - Character Itself

Personality: Ward Walker is the epitome of a lone wolf. He is someone who will actively to try and stay from large social gatherings, and likes to eat in the darkest and quietest part of a room. Despite this, he has a very orated voice. He is not afraid to speak his mind, and will almost always go with what he wants to do instead of the prime directives that his superiors try to give him.

Ward also likes to give dry humored jokes and very sharp tongued. When being insulted about, he will quickly lash out and punctuate his points clearly like his sniper shots. However if you are his friend, he will defend you vehemently. Sticking up for them and beating those who make of his friends, do not make fun of someone he respects if you are in his hearing range; which is very far.

At the same time, Ward is irresponsible and has his great grandfather's master, Cross Marian, temperament. A person who is very uncaring, aloof, sarcastic, and downright sadistic when at his worst and highest. Often times, he'll take his time when killing akuma or dealing with people who's worn down his last nerve. He'll berate many people, and ridicule them to the point they cry. However, he does to strengthen their character and resolve. He knows that this life is not for everyone, so he tries to prepare other for the future horrors they will see.

He's also well versed in pop culture references, despite his backwater appearance. He will occasionally use famous movie quotes or passages from books to speak. He has will laugh openly when something funny catches his mind.

Likes: Peace and quiet, Nature, Satires, Caramel milk shakes, panda bears, Shakespearian poetry, macabre books, Vocaloid songs, reading reference books,and cooking game he's hunted.

Dislikes: Loud people, loud noises, basically anything loud except for The Horn of Gabriel, oranges, pigeons, Boy bands, snobbish individuals, arrogant individuals, abusive people, well done steaks, and mosquitoes.

Fears: He fears failure and tries to stop this from ever happening. When he does fail, he falls into a deep pit of despair and anger

Hobbies: When not hunting akuma or trying to kill Akuma, Ward often writes small internet stories, or cooks with food that's he found.

Examples of dialogue:

"Yes, there is a method to this madness. No I haven't found it yet."

"A little about myself? Well I like long walks on short trails, bright nights and dark days, and the ever increasing likelihood of my impending death."

"Yes I have an I-Phone. Yes it has a music, no I do not listen to Taylor Swift or country songs… Most of the time."

"Akuma horde approaching west side of clock tower, engaging… Akuma eliminated. Yes all of them."

"I'm going to take pleasure in skinning you alive and making a mesh bag out of your tanned leather."

"YOU DO ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CHOOSE THE LIVES OF OTHERS!"

Secrets: *Withheld, but I will give you a hint. He is not always one hundred percent… there*

Character Stats: (A total of 45 points can be given; each category has a maximum of 10 points. 0 points means you're a walking nightmare at it, 1-3 means your inept at this aspect, 4-6 means that your average with it, 7-9 means you're proficient, and 10 means your a master at it.)

-Education: 7

-Morals: 6

-Combat Expertise: 10

-Ingenuity: 7

-Social Skills: 3

-Mental Fortitude: 4

-Endurance Physical: 8

Two skills that you want your character to work on: Social skills and Mental Fortitude

Step 5 - Character Interactions:

How does your character react to conflict: He sees it as a shame, and will try to end it as fast as possible unless triggered in some way. In which case, he'll prolong it and squeeze out every agonizing minute of it.

How does your character react to ridicule: He brushes it off easily, and will fire back with twice the firepower.

How does your character react to praise: He'll take it earnestly, and say thank you. That's what he does openly. He'll give you some sort of gift later.

How is your character when faced with defeat: He will stay silent and it affect him for a long time. He will remember it greatly.

How is your character when faced with victory: He will allow himself to join the merriment of others for a brief time, but will still stay quieter and such.

Your character's view towards Noah-Akuma, tamed Akuma, and Noah: Ward is very business like when it comes to the Noah-Akuma. He shares his Great Grandfather's view of absolving them and helping them on their way to Heaven. He has no problem with tamed akuma, but laments over the fact they must stay on the Earthly pain in the skin of someone they cared for deeply. He hates the Noah with a passion that rivals the fires of Hell itself.

Extra: He sews his own clothes, and secretly adores small animals. Also he's lactose intolerant and get's embarrassing gassy when cheese is consumed without medication.

 **So how do you like the outline of Ward Walker? He is a descent of our ever beloved Allen Walker, but that will be explained eventually. All you need to do is send me characters. xp**

 **PM your submissions to me. I will not accept any characters posted through reviews, that'll just make false reviews. So if you're normally a guest… Making a fanfiction account is free and easy. xD. The deadline for the submissions is to be determined for a later date.**

 **The next chapter will elaborate more on the story, but also show who's currently been made. So until then, see you all later!**

 **(EDIT: P.S. The submission sheet is on my profile now!)**


	2. The Old Squad Is All Together!

**Hey! Hey! HEY! Guess what! It'sa me, Arbitually! And here is a short update on who's who, and who owns what!**

 **OC's: We are not owned by-maic**

 **You are fictional creatures, you do not exist. Therefore, you are owned via imagination copyright! Ha! Anyway, insane babble aside, the OC's that have been showing up have been really fun to read about. To all of you who sent them in, congrats! One of you made me laugh out loud in the middle of Art class and I fell out of my chair. I know have a bruise named after your profile.**

 ***Ahem* Without out of the way, I shall set up some sort of deadline. These next chapters: 2, 3, and 4, shall be sort of filler/background chapters. I'll introduce my own pivotal characters that I made. The Generals, Earl, and Director of Black Order/Head BOS. I'll also show you the current lineup for the Oc's and who made them. And without further ado, your guys' OC's!**

 **Lie Jiyoon (Sin's Pastime)**

 **Alexander Nighstallion (Shiroikage)**

 **Everlyn Bathory (Fairy Lori)**

 **Nakarash Akaradech (TitanOfStone)**

 **Rebecca Xavier (Phantomwriter)**

 **Sabrina Serafina** **(ShadowFalcon)**

 **Shizuka Eko (HiroshitheHawk)**

 **Hana Nielson (maicake)**

The journey from America to the European main headquarters was not enjoyable for Ward.

After leaving the hot zone of both legal authorities and akuma patrols, Ward had to attain discrete transport to an international airport. From where he was in California, that meant driving to LA-X, a good two hour drive that was elongated due to an insane amount of traffic.

Then once there at LA-X, Ward faced another problem. Seat placement. As in where he was going to sit on the 10 hour nonstop flight from Los Angeles to Paris, France. When he tried to call his BOS, the following conversation ensued.

"What do you mean they don't have enough to get me a first class ticket? I'm one of their GENERALS for God's sake!"

"The Director believes this will be a humbly experiencing for you Walker... She also told me to tell you to stop making such a mess."

"Yeah well tell her to send me more cash next time I pick up my stipend, killing Akuma on a hungry stomach isn't good for me."

"I will endeavor to tell the Director that... I did. She said you can eat her reports when you get here. Now you should buy your ticket before all flights to London get booked."

"Telephone operator."

"Just doing my assignment Walker."

The call ended with Ward purchasing his coach class plane ticket for the nonstop flight. After consuming a chocolate bar and an egg sandwich in the two hour waiting period, he finally boarded his flight. His seat was in the middle section, and in the middle aisle. His two seat mates were as followed; a large overweight man who knew he was overweight and made it his soul goal to take up ALL the space and a loud woman who was constantly on her phone and chatting, especially when the flight attendant told her to shut off her electronic device. For example, her phone.

Honestly after the first hour, Ward wanted to see if he could hang himself with the oxygen mask from how incomprehensibly LOUD the two were. While Ward honestly had no problem with over weight people, he did not take too kindly to the fact that the man made him move his armrest to accommodate his larger frame, and when he ate; food flew from his mouth onto Ward's seething face. The woman was no better however. After the pilot said it was alright for the occupants to use their electronics, the woman pulled out her phone to play annoyingly loud phone games and giggle when she made a mistake.

Luckily his salvation from his situation came in the form of a rather kinky flight stewardess who offered to bump him up a class if he would "bump" her up a few more miles of the flight after three hours of aggravation. The aircraft storage room was a little more disorganized after the relieving hour Ward spent with the woman who found his scars and mask "mysterious and hot". Ward translated this as "I always wanted to screw Frankenstein's goth open cousin".

So for the rest of his flight, he sat in the blissfully more quiet section of first class while the the stewardess used the food cart to help keep her legs steady. Ward only smiled into his movie when the hero found his dog in the rubble. However he did accept the "complimentary" turkey and ham sandwich that was given to him by a friend of the stewardess.

"Dinner and a show." Ward remarked to himself happily as he extracted the swiss cheese from the sandwich. "Stupid lactose intolerance..."

Eventually after seven hours of better comfort, Ward found himself back in the bustling and loud city of London. Now his next problem became apparent; his complete lack of direction. He hoped that being dressed in his exorcist clothes, that a finder, wandering BOS, or patrolling akuma would spot him and lead him back to the underground entrance. No such luck. Instead Ward spent three hours wandering the loud crowded city, all the while painfully aware of the tourists who were gawking or pointing at him. He couldn't tell if it was the fact he had a mask, carried a suspicious looking suitcase, wore gold trimmed clothes, or his hair. Either way, he ended up in a small secluded little cafe to grab a "bite" to eat.

After finishing his fourth plate of Steak and Kidney pie, he received a painful reminder that he was not the only General in the city.

"Wa~ard-se~enpei!" A very childish voice cried before Ward was more or less, tackled off his chair. Midway drinking his light beer before a red mass was seen tackling the masked man. The people around were shocked by what seemed to be a private individual get blindsided by another man.

"Bach, get off before I hurt you." Ward deadpanned as the younger exorcist rubbed his face into his senior's chest. A pair of maroon eyes stared up at him puppy like and Ward... Kicked him off of him. With a yelp, the red headed man flew back before rushing once more to hug Ward. "I'm tempted to skin you alive."

"But then sempai would always wear my warmth." The androgynous looking male smiled. Ward sighed tiredly as he tried, in vain, to push Bach off.

Despite being six foot two, the younger man still prized his hugs with his senpai. This tall, thin, and no doubt handsome redhead is Bach Marian. The grandson to the infamous Cross Marian, and world renowned singer, playwright, and musician. he is also a General for the Black Order, with his innocence the "Hymns of the Apostles".'

Bach also adored his "Ward-senpai". On the other hand, Ward held disdain for the clingy red head. It was probably because of his innocence, annoying thing it is. It's ability pestered Ward, and his sensitive ears, since its evolution.

'Wait, if Bach is here then-' Ward thought to himself before coming to a horrific realization. Too late, he could hear the stiff "clip-clop" of military boots on concrete behind him.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?" A stiff and commanding voice chorused. Ward bit down his lament for bad luck before turning around to face the woman with Mugen tucked away in her carrying case.

'Shi~it!' Ward sang in his head as he kept the strictest face and facial ticks. This is Yuna Kanda, the third generation Kanda to hold Mugen and user of the famed "Dark Boots" as well. Both made her a force to be reckoned with. This is especially true if your a two colored hair sniper with a bad knack for words and a perpetual dry sarcastic tone. Despite the simple white shirt, black jeans, and gold trimmed exorcist trench-coat, she easily radiated enough power to keep even drunk and sober men away from her, when she too was either drunk or sober.

'Okay, gotta be smooth. Remark her increase of femininity.'

"Afternoon Yuna, got a new barber? Your hair looks shorter." Ward asked, trying to keep his normal cheekiness out. 'Shit' "That is to say your not simply lopping off locks because you look better." 'SHIT!' "I mean, short hair is-"

He got no more words as a foot came racing towards him, much too fast for his mind to dodge. He went flying at near mach speeds.

"Wa~ah!" He cried out as he spun in the air from the rough impact. He honestly expected to collide with the ground. Probably breaking a bone or two, not collide in mid air. His head slammed against another's ribs as they both veered off course. Ward needed only a small glimpse of a bald and heavily colored head to know who he crashed into.

"Renegade. Fancy meeting you here."

A blank look was given to him as the many tattooed and pierced face of the flyer reached into his pocket. In his hand was his voice recorded.

"You. Idiot. Walker." It stated in its robotic tone.

"Yeah, screw you to chicken brain." The other man replied as they fell. The wind whipping past them before being caught in a red string net. They bounced up twice before settling safely in the net.

"A spider..." The tape recorder repeated.

"Bueños tardes to you to Renegado." A Colombian accented voice laughed as pressure was placed on the net, causing its original two occupants to lift slightly. A small woman with mocha skin and dazzling brown eyes came rolling until she crashed right into them. She wore a gold trimmed black dress shirt. Her long curly hair fell around her face nicely before she went up to kiss the heavily tattooed lips of Renegade.

"Gross. Spider." The tape recorder sounded. The woman only giggled before moving to Ward, who moved out of the way to avoid the woman's lips on his own. Instead they kissed his brief case.

"Meanie."

"No, that's avoiding sexual harassment. You can't kiss people willy nilly like that, Luna." Ward replied dryly. His booted foot pushed her shoulder roughly as she flew back and bounced onto her red net.

"Oh, and sharing a bed with them is no different Mister Gigolo?"

"Yes."

"Disgusting. Idiots."

"Shut up Bald Eagle." Ward retorted dryly towards the robotic response.

"Did some'ne say Dingo?" A very hyper voice questioned excitedly before something graceful flew over them and easily landed on top of the rope junctions. It was a six foot elk carrying a four foot person wearing a Dundee hat and a black with gold trimmed khaki outfit. "Dingo where?"

"Crocodile. Idiot."

"Oi, shut up you muppet!"

"Rude."

"A~Acee!" Luna cried before easily walking atop the red net to get over to the elk and woman riding on top of it. The elk lowered its head for the woman to climb onto it before she gave the blond a kiss on the cheek.

"Evening Luna." The blond smiled in return before the elk moved off the net onto the ground below. Luna flicked her wrist and suddenly the red string coiled back and ground her wrists into two single stranded string bracelets. Ward and Renegade fell onto the ground with a dull thud.

"Dammit, give a warning next time, 'kay?" Ward growled out before being tackled, once again, by Bach.

"Se~enpe~ei!" Bach sniffled. Yuna was right behind him this time, the scowl on her face had not relax at all. This time instead of kicking him though, she helped pull Bach off of him via knocking him out with an axe kick to his head.

"Thanks." Ward thanked as he stood up and brushed himself off. Yuna only nodded in acknowledgement before hearty laughter and high giggles was heard from behind the five. Everyone turned, even the elk, and saw a tanned woman wearing a Hijab with two swords strapped to her side and a large African man with a growing beard with an iron staff like cane in his hand. The woman's Hijab was black while the man wore black camo pants and coat with a black beret, both of their clothes had gold accents. "Afternoon Marina, Chike."

"My friends, it is all great to see you.." The man, Chike, noted as he helped renegade up without even so much as a sweat. The white male nodded his head in thanks before he and and everyone else was caught into a large bear hug from Chike. Everyone from Yuna to the elk that Ace was riding on was caught in the hug.

After Chike had let them all go, Renegade stepped back to get some room. He then started stretching his arms out and cracking his back. In doing so, white wings that stretched out six feet from tip to tip sprung from his back before collapsing back in. He then pulled the hood of his gold lined black hoodie back on top of his head before leaning on a wall.

"We are lucky the section we are in is condemned." Marina noted as she looked around their surroundings. Overgrowing trees and ruined buildings surrounded them as she stared, blue eyes marveling the beauties.

"Brr. It's too facking cold though." Ace hissed as she hugged the neck of the elk for warmth. Behind her, Luna was doing the same except on Ace herself.

"I still don't know where HQ's entrance is..." Ward muttered to himself. There was a tense moment of silence. "Christ, you guys forgot too?"

"Hehe, what can I say for all of us? They change the entrance daily..." Chike admitted sheepishly. Ward rolled his eye before everyone became alert in an instant when heavy footsteps were heard. Wait, was that the sound of four feet?

"MASTERS EXORCISTS!" A voice called out. Approaching them while galloping was a small gray mottled dog with gears on its shoulder and a metal jaw. "MISTRESS TANNER URGENTLY REQUESTS THAT YOU EIGHT FOLLOW ME." The akuma skidded to a halt just in front of Ward, and sat on its haunches. In response, Ward began to scratch behind its ears.

"Well you heard Fido here, Cassandra's going to get pissed if we're late." Ward stated as he stood up, suitcase in tow.

"Irony." A tape recorder stated.

"Shut up."

"Lead the way, Alabaster." Chike requested. The dog akuma nodded before beginning to bound quickly in a direction. The eight generals behind him followed quickly, not a single one aware on how their apprentices shall change them.

Elsewhere in America however, a man in a circus tent was laughing loudly as he washed the grime and dirt from his face before he began to apply the foundation. He wore the bright colors of a clown, but the makeup he applied made him seem more insane than funny.

"Sisisisisisisi, the family rises once again." He laughed wildly. His shoulders and body shook so much that the chair beneath him broke and he fell back. He was unperturbed however as he kept on laughing. Soon this laughter began to grow from a wild and feral sound, to an insane cacophony of noise. "Sisisisisi!"

"Brothers and sisters, I cannot wait for your return!" He cackled as the the remaining uncovered skin revealed the gray skin leather like skin beneath. Five upside down crosses dotted his forehead as he swept his hair back to reveal malicious golden eyes. With a laugh at his reflection, he covered the stigmatas with the white makeup before letting his hair flop. Then he began to giggle insanely as he spun in his chair.

"Master Abel! It's almost showtime!"

"Co~oming!" The man sang as he applied the last of his makeup to finish up the design. It was positively monstrous. A wide grin stretching past his ears and eyes that were both large and black. Only long white slits served as the painted face's pupisl. However the moment the clown stepped out, the appearance was absolutely lifelike. The eyes bulging out of his sockets and his teeth coated in slick saliva.

"Master Abel..." A man greeted kneeling in the dirt before he rose. Small bits of dirt was smudged against his knees, though he did not seem to mind. His voice was robotic and movements just as so. "It's almost time for the show."

"Do not worry Isaac. The show can only truly begin when I arrive!" "Master Abel" sang before stepping out of his room and into a large circular brightly colored tent. Around him, sitting in stands, were hundreds of people; all with paintable faces and moldable bodies.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, TO THE MOST BEAUTIFULLY HORRIFIC PLACE IN THE WORLD!" Master Abel announced above the chorus of cheers and screams. Snapping his fingers, a cacophony of chaotic noises assailed the screamers as clowns, trapeze artists, and others began to stream from behind them and entered the center where Master Abel resided. "WELCOME TO NOAH'S ARK!"

* * *

 **How do you like all of my characters? Love 'em? Hate 'em? Don't know how to feel? How about the Earl, I was going off of a friend's own idea for this Era's Earl. A little idea I got after my English class began to act out Hamlet also began to worm it's way into his character. I'll leave that up to you.**

 **So yeah, you guys see who the current SYOC roster is, and whom my characters are. The next chapter will be much like this one, except sort of leaning towards the Earl more than anyone else.**

 **The SYOC is still on, so pleae SEND IN OC'S!**

 **... Oh yeah, I'll show you all another character profile. A personal favorite of mine, Renegade!**

 **Full name: Vincent Bradbyrne**

 **Nickname: Renegade (By all Black Order personal and friends) Angel of Anarchy (Everyone else who knows of him)**

 **Age: 26**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Character Type: Exorcist General**

 **Ethnicity: American with English yeoman blood and Irish patriot blood as well**

 **Nationality: United States of America**

 **Religion:** **Buddhist**

 **Sexuality: Homosexual**

 **Birthday: November 5**

 **Step 2 - Character's Depth**

 **Height: Five foot eight inches (5'2")**

 **Weight: 160lb**

 **Hair Colour and Hair Style: Completely and utterly bald. Saitaman style!**

 **Eye Colour and Shape: Wide rounded eyes with dark pupils and completely white irises. He has black eyeliner around them that make them seem even larger. They have an "seeing the edge of the abyss" look to them**

 **Skin Tone: Pale, extremely. His body is near translucent.**

 **Body Type: Despite his smaller than average frame, his body is pure muscle and tattooed flesh. Underneat his baggy clothes are rock hard abs, pectorals, broad shoulders, and toned triceps. He can easily bend metal pipes with just his fingers.**

 **Voice and Speech Pattern: He does not speak... At all. He either uses American Sign Language (ASL) or speaks with a robotic vioce recorder with premade messages with a "Siri" like voice that states single words or short phrases.**

 **Civilian Clothes: When not wearing his general outfit, Renegade sports simple ripped skinny jeans, black leather converse shoes, and a black hoodie with a zipper and large hood. All of his clothes are only in either black or white, with exception of a Guy Fawkes mask he keeps on his person at all times, and the red hand wraps on his hands.**

 ***Exorcist Uniform: Like his civilian clothes, he has a black and gold lined hoodie. He wears black canvas pants however instead of jeans, and black boots with white laces as well.**

 **Personal Accessories or body marks: 99% of his body is covered in tattoos. Whether they are religious symbols, which many have claimed to see ALL of them, names of revolutionaries (Ernest Guevara, Karl Marx, Lenin), and short phrases of famous anarchist quotes on his back. His head and face are left completely bare, except for the black tattooed daggers that shoot out from the corners, tops, and bottoms of his eyes.**

 ***Step 3a - Exorcist Equipment:**

 **Innocence Type & Ability Description: Parasite type - A pair of wings that stick out of his body in a bird like way, they are pure white with green veins shooting between the feathers.**

 **Name of Innocence: Malachi's** **Favor**

 **Personal Background: Vincent Bradbyrne did not learn of his real name until he was 18, since then he has always gone by what he's always been called; Renegade. From the moment he was left at the door step of the prestigious Hamilton family's doorstep in a basket as a babe, he was raised as nothing more than a slave in that house. He lived in a dark room underneath the house, where the only light he got, when not working, was from the moon that shown through the Plexiglas window of his confinement. Every night, he would reach up to try and touch the moon. This continued on until he 12.**

 **Vincent was a mute the moment the Hamilton's attempted to make him cry out by whipping him. Instead, no sound came out. This only made his treatment worse. Being a mute, Vincent had no way to communicate with anyone with how his treatment was going. He was sent to school, but rather taught himself how to read after ease dropping on the children's ramblings when he worked through the house. He eventually found a book of sign language, and memorized all the signs.**

 **However, as he became older; he would try to resist the Hamilton's abusive control over him. However unfortunately he could only protest in subtle and silent ways. The tittle of Renegade was christened when, after being brutally molested by the teenage daughter of the Hamilton family, made it so that the food the woman ate for dinner held small traces peanuts, which she was allergic to.**

 **After the daughter's stay in the hospital, the family locked Renegade away in a pitch black cell for one week before letting him out. They did not feed him, only let water drop continuously through a small tube that lead from a pond. After being let out, the true Renegade was made.**

 **After his first act of rebellion, Renegade began to subtly ruin the lives of the family that abuses, rapes, and dehumanized him. He made them go insane. He would train rats to scamper through the roof while they slept, or had them gnaw the wires of the house. He would add very very very small amounts of chemicals like bleach, arsenic, mercury, or rat poison into their foods. He would break out of his cell, after many long months of sharpening a piece of metal into a lock pick, and quietly take trace amounts of cash to horde.**

 **When he was caught for doing anything, he would often be punished severely. Beatings, rapes, and even mutilations to his body became very common. He endured this for a total of ten years, and in those ten years, Renegade did not cry or scream out once.**

 **Story Regarding Innocence: At fourteen, Renegade found himself in a hazardous predicament. One of his little rebellious streaks had caused the mother of the Hamilton family to die. In a fit of grief, the father made a deal with the Earl. This made the father turn into an akuma which housed the mother's souls. What ensued, would be known as the "Hamilton Incident" as the Black Order called it.**

 **The akuma, carrying the mother's spirit, murdered the two children and proceeded to decimate the entire neighboring town. Soon the town became an akuma sanctuary. The akuma however kept Renegade alive and ruined him even more. After starving him, the akuma fed him btheir blood and tortured Renegade like he was a new toy. It was after one incident did Renegade finally snap and his innocence implanted at brith awakened.**

 **Wings spread out of his back and he used them to cut through the akuma. He fired feathers at them, and sliced them up. When an exorcist was finally sent to investigate, he found the smiling Renegade using the akuma blood as eyeliner.**

 **Role in Conflict: Renegade is a very fast moving damaging player. He rushes in and can attack in a 3-D manor, however he gets too passionate and is very easily outsmarted when met with someone with a cool head.**

 **Step 4 - Character Itself**

 **Personality: A silent character, Renegade has no idea how to act like an actual human. Instead, he is silent and speaks through actions. The single fact that the Black Order has not fucked him over is very key to him. His loyalty to the other seven generals, despite their many bickering, shows how some of Renegades rare human traits. One of which is a genuine care and naivety for many things.**

 **The rats he trained where his only friends as they were the only things that would not hurt him, and he treasures those of which do not hurt him or especially if they help him. He also very quick to defend any sort of injustice on childeren or those without power. A revolutionary at heart, he is a very strong radical. His ferocity and passion easily outweigh any sort of morals people have tried to give him, and he will severly damage a person if they anger to him to his fullest extent.**

 **Likes: Nice people, mint chip ice cream, rats, reading, anarchism, ostracized people, clowns, circus/freak show, punk fashion, polite and nice men, birds, the moon, feminists, flying**

 **Dislikes: Dogs, mean people, bigots, arrogant dominate people, capitalism, Noah, rapists, misogynists, people who hurt others for fun or for personal gain, any amoral actions that go along the lines of "ends justify the means"**

 **Fears: Confinement - If he is confined in anyway, he will go berserk and ballistic.**

 **Hobbies: Reading, blogging about anarchism, vigilante work, tattooing his body**

 **Examples of dialogue:**

 **"Ward. Idiot"**

 **"Fool... You. Die."**

 **"... *Renegade savagely stabs an akuma with silent laughter*..."**

 **"Shike. You. Help?"**

 **"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."**

 **Secrets: He has an adopted blind son that lives at the Black Order HQ in America and that helps as an assistant.**

 **Has a soft spot for tamed akuma**

 **Character Stats:**

 **-Education: 2 - Despite his mastery of ASL, he has no formal schooling**

 **-Morals: 1 - These go out the window once the blood finally begins to flow**

 **-Combat Expertise: 10**

 **-Ingenuity: 9**

 **-Social Skills: 7 - Despite his lack of actual speech, he can hold a better conversation than Ward most of the time**

 **-Mental Fortitude: 8**

 **-Endurance Physical: 8**

 **Two skills that you want your character to work on: Morals and Education**

 **Step 5 - Character Interactions:**

 **How does your character react to conflict:**

 **Renegade revels in conflict. He will always be the first one to engage any sort of melee or ranged battle**

 **How does your character react to ridicule:**

 **Renegade will simply walk up to you, and slam his bald head into your jaw**

 **How does your character react to praise:**

 **Renegade will replay the "Thank you" message many times**

 **How is your character when faced with defeat:**

 **Melancholy sweeps through Renegade and he has a self destructive behavior set it. He wrecks his room and any sort of inanimate objects near him.**

 **How is your character when faced with victory:**

 **He will repeat "Thank you" and cheer with everyone, though he shall have a neutral face on at all times**

 ***(If you're in the Black Order) Your character's view towards Noah-Akuma, tamed Akuma, and Noah:**

 **While he hates the Noah with every fiber of his passion, he can only dislike their akuma so much. He cannot bear to kill those of which have been turned to akuma because of thier sadness, but loves to kill the sinners.**

 **He acts as much of confidant for many of the Tamed-Akuma, as many see him as a inspiration or older brother figure.**

 **Your character's personal views on Ward Walker: Renegade and Ward are two of the closest exorcists pairs there are. Despite his homosexuality, Renegade does not try and date Ward due to the baggage.**

 **Though they insult each other, it's more like brotherly sort of insults one shares with siblings. Ward acts as Renegades surrogate brother, and despite the insults; Renegade respects Ward very highly.**

 **Extra: Renegade is a vegetarian and owns a small pack of rates called the "Rat Squad". He also loves old music, like Sinatra and such, and grunge music as well. He also has a collection of bottle caps in his log cabin home in the dessert.**


	3. WHY ARE YOU FOOLS LATE!

**Hey y'all! It's me again! That's right, Arbitually going to give you a November present! But first, here's the current OC roster!**

 **Lie Jiyoon (Sin's Pastime)**

 **Alexander Nighstallion (Shiroikage)**

 **Everlyn Bathory (Fairy Lori)**

 **Nakarash Akaradech (TitanOfStone)**

 **Rebecca Xavier (Phantomwriter)**

 **Sabrina Serafina** **(ShadowFalcon)**

 **Shizuka Eko (HiroshitheHawk)**

 **Hana Nielson (maicake)**

 **Jessica Delair (sin's pastime)**

 **Letha Papadopoulos (Fairy Lori)**

 **Adrian Vendavel (Frozen Fields)**

 **Nisa Akarash (TitanOfStone)**

 **Jay Vrita (Shirokage)**

 **Eric Ernehein (Defiant Darkness)**

 **Philip Laurenzo (The Moyashi Beansprout Midget)**

 **Sarah Bancroft (Phantomwriter)**

 **Noah of Judgement (On hold/taken)**

 **If you're seeing people with 2 character it is because they have gotten the Arbitually treatment of being first responders and being asked to make a second character, you know; just in case XD!**

 **Anyway, for those of you who want to send me OC's, you better hurry! Only four Noah are left, Corrosion, Pity, and Bonds. After that I'm only accepting either Exorcists, Black Order Support staff, or Tamed Akuma. So if you want to send in your character, better be quick!**

 **But now, here is your long awaited chapter everyone!**

* * *

"So, could you please explain to me why all right of my highly trained generals all were having trouble locating the entrance to the base when it only changed weekly?" A very friendly and calm voice posed the question. The owner of the voice was a pretty looking chestnut haired woman with blue eyes and pleasantly smile. Unfortunately this smile did not reach her eyes, rather the eyes were icy and cold; the blues of them appearing devilish in nature.

The unfortunate fool who happened to be under the eyes' scrutiny was Ward. His form was shaking desperately despite his best attempts at assuaging his anxiety towards his uncertain fate. His single green eye tried to not meet the eyes of the woman in front of him, knowing if he did, his death would not be quick. He casted a small glance towards the seven exorcist generals who tossed him to the lion, they all waved white flags of surrender and held defeated faces of despair. He, out of everyone else, was the one with the best chance of calming down the beast... Or at least take the majority of the punishment.

'Got to be persuasive, charming, diplomatic.' Ward thought to himself as he tried to harden liquid nerves. 'Wish I had a drink... Or a smoke...'

"Ehm," He started clearing his throat. "Cassandra, considering the amount of time the eight of us spend at home base, even if Bach is the European General, the simple fact of know where the entrance's location, is not so much of a simple fact." He paused and took a peek at her reaction. She was leaning towards him intently. Her smile wide and welcoming.

"On average, we visit the main base at an average of about eight times of a year, for an average of about two days." He paused once more to look up at Cassandra. She stared even more. He smiled under his mask. "So really, the percentage of us actually knowing the precise location of where the base's entrance is very small, but also because of the fact the base is located in London of all places makes it just as worse. Most of us don't even have phones for the BOS to send texts or calls to tell us." Everyone stood in silence as they digested the large block of explanations that Ward stated. He turned around to give them a thumbs up... Only for him to tumble forward off the chair with a throwing star sticking out of his neck. Everyone, sans Renegade, screamed as the projectile shined in the lamp light. Cassandra still in front of them, smiling, but now a batch of throwing stars held in each finger separation.

"If anyone would like to give a poor and moronic excuse like Ward here, please do so now so that I can pick you all up and discipline you later." All the other exorcist generals could only stare fear stricken as a trio of tamed akuma marched into the office and dragged the unconscious Ward out of the office, while hitting every piece of furniture with his head. The door closed with a loud slam before the other seven were left with the Head Quarter's Director Cassandra Tanner.

"So... Who is interested in knowing their future protégés?" No dared come up with an excuse not to disagree with her. Very quietly, and very diligently, they followed the woman out of her office and into the Headquarters.

In New York, it was not uncommon to see a homeless man sleeping among the trash and filth of the city streets. Whether they were men, woman, veterans, vagrants, or others; they all wallowed in New York's filth. And with those men, came the despair and the crime. The city itself seemed to be under siege under an influx of petty and dastardly crimes. Pick pocketing, muggings, home invasions, kidnapping, rape, murder, and so on and so forth; these crimes became a festering ground for human filth. In the center of it, shaking with laughter in a small park, was a man wearing a white, green, and red plastic clown mask. His clothes however were very expensive looking, a costly silken white suit, black tie, and gold pocket watch chain looping from a breast pocket to his pocket.

The fact that he was laughing made everything even more strange. Or perhaps was it the mass of a man that lay crumpled in front of him. Arms twisted and pulled out his sockets. His shin broken through the middle as shards of bone laid around the mangled mess. Finger nails were sprinkled around him like monstrous pixie dust, or whipped cream on a bloody sundae.

"Sisisisi! I can't believe a guy like you try to rob me!" The suited man laughed as he began to squeeze something red and fleshy in his hand to try and stop his laughter. Despite the fluid leaking out of it like a full sponge, it neither splattered nor stained his suit. "Can you believe this?... I know, fucking insane! Hey, you gonna take all of this right?"

The mangled mess below did not respond verbally. Then again, it would be hard if your tongue was ripped out.

"Sisisisisi! That really made my night." The masked man sighed happily before suddenly grabbing the crying man's bloody face. "Listen, since you've entertained me for the night; how 'bout I give you a little something?" Reaching inside his other suit pocket, he pulled out a small black ball. "If you accept this, you'll get all better and can do whatever mischief and misconduct you want. The catch is that you'll answer to me and always be at me and my families beck and call whenever we want. Open your mouth if you wish to receive my ball?"

The muted man opened his mouth without hesitation. Garbled muffled unintelligent noises echoing from his mostly blood filled throat. If it could, the insane man's mask seemed to only grow even more demonic looking as a smile seem to from by the moon's shining.

"Say ah, and let the good Earl fly this plane in!" The Millennium Earl smiled before jamming the black ball down the throat. A muffled gag and cough was heard before the Earl extracted his hand from the mouth of the man and wiped it on the cheek of the same man. Then screaming, blood curdling scream of pain and anguish. Despite the damage done to his body, the man fell back and writhed in pain. Broken decrepit limbs trying to scramble around or claw at his throat.

The Earl could only watch in rapturous glee as the mangled human body began to expand and gray out. Flesh became bulbous and metallic at once. Bloating of the body began to occur as the legs began to atrophy back into the body. Guns began to sprout out of the bloated body and a pained expressionless face appeared from the gray bulbous lumps of flesh.

"Ah, never tires me." The Earl sniffed as he pulled a hanky and wiped a monocle that wasn't on his face. "Now, time to find more sinners or mourners who're willing to give up on God. So exciting!" He squealed before opening an umbrella and flying up and away. Behind him, the akuma trailed close by as it spoke in a garbled unintelligent tone.

"The devious me, came out of the sea, killed all the others, and then killed me. The devious me, came out of the sea, killed all the others, and then killed me. Sisisisisi! Oh my dearest brothers and sisters, why can't you be here with me right now?! THIS JUST ISN'T FUN WITHOUT FAMILY!" Then without further ado, a building crumbled under his rage as he breathed in anger. Then he began to cry, long painful wails that was heard throughout the entire shell of a city.

* * *

 **So how did you all feel about that? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Despited it? Tell me in reviews! But until you do, I'll tell all my OC character subitmmers this, I want you to send me a PM every other chapter once the prologue is over so I know what to do with your character. Reason being is so I can get a feel with how you want your character to act.**

 **But until the prologue ends, you don't need to worry. But now, I give you the New Millennium Earl's bio!**

* * *

 **Step 1 - Basic Profile:**

 **Full name: Abel "Unknown middle name or surname"**

 **Nickname: "The Earl" (The akuma) "Sinclair" (Noah) "Mad Clown" (His street for his crimes) "Headman" & "Ring Master" (The akuma who are in his circus)**

 **Age: 28**

 **Gender: Genderfluid**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Character Type: THE MILLENNIUM EARL**

 **Ethnicity: English, South African, and Japanese**

 **Nationality: Canadian (Bet you didn't see that!)**

 **Religion: Satanist! Devout self made!**

 **Sexuality: Aesexual**

 **Birthday: Christmas (Yup, same as Ward)**

 **Step 2 - Character's Depth**

 **Height: 6' 6"**

 **Weight: 210lb**

 **Hair Colour and Hair Style: Black hair gelled back into a well done ponytail that extends until his shoulders**

 **Eye Colour and Shape: Wide eyes that are blue; vibrant and seems to grow with extremes of emotion.**

 **Skin Tone: Slightly tanned skin, but mostly the usual pale skin. Extremely light gray when in Noah form.**

 **Body Type: A very tall and thick body full of rippling muscle underneath his clothes. Veins color along his skin in thick batches.**

 **Voice and Speech Pattern: He speaks very slowly when he speaks deeply. But when his emotions run high, he speaks in a high pitched tone and very quickly. His laughter is very peculiar, it sounds like "sisisisisisisi!"**

 **Civilian Clothes: Really the change between Earl clothing and his clothing is nonexistent, except for the color scheme. Instead of bright colors, his human clothes is more subdued and professional. When he's the ringleader, he wears a stereotypical red overcoat and beige vest with a green shirt.**

 ***Noah Outfit: Much like the original Earl of the older time, Abel wears a tail coat with a top hat. However the colors for his clothes are astoundingly much more brighter than the his predecessor. Usually in hot pink, bright purple, neon green, or other such vibrant color; his tail coat, vest, buttoned shirt, and slacks are never the same color. His top hat however stays the same muted black as the previous Earl, though his is without the ribbon the wraps around.**

 **He wears white gentleman's gloves that hug his hands almost too tightly. Normally these gloves are often blood stained or stained in akuma blood. Along with gloves, a blank white theater mask is also on his face. This mask is either one of two variant. It is either tragedy, or it is comedy. The mask's face is either morphed in sadness, or maniac laughter.**

 **In his hands in also a simple ring hooked umbrella, often swinging in his hands, and like the previous Earl, also used by him to "air surf".**

 **Personal Accessories or body marks: None, except for his mask and gloves.**

 **Step 3b - Noah Abilities:**

 **Noah Name: Adam**

 **Noah Representation: The Millennium Earl**

 **Noah Powers and ability: Unknown for the Sword of Noah he pulls out from the Umbrella. He also is the one who still forms contracts with humans and sinners alike to make new Akuma.**

 **Personal Background: Unknown, except for the fact that he was picked by the circus and has run it ever since he was 15. He stands as the ringleader and always has the mask on his face when he preforms.**

 **Combat Style: Close ranged fighter with medium range capabilities. All data regarding the Old Millennium Earl and this Millennium Earl have been lost since the last raid the Earl made four years ago...**

 **Step 4 - Character Itself**

 **Personality: When meeting his human form, the Earl is a man impeccable charm and suave. Polite, nice, and down right a goody two shoes, the human part of the Earl. He donates money he makes. He treats people with respect. He never has his elbows on the table, and he always treats his performers right. Many a time when faced with injustice, he is the first to act against it. He defends the weak and takes in those excluded from society.**

 **Outside of human understanding however lurks a monster of untold destruction and blood shed. His Earl side, or as many of the world know him as, Mad Clown, is a man who takes absolute pleasure in the skinning of a man. He has left countless victims, people, and animals with bodies inside out; outside in, conjoined to another, or painted in a mosaic of a wall. His sadism is near infinite, breaking a man's legs to the point the multitude of bone shards are shattered out of skin and making him walk before slowly burning him alive. He is the most evil of beings this world has ever had the unfortunate fate of meeting. He is maniac when he is in this state. Laughing, talking to those who he is hurting, and cracking jokes when in the midst of a battle.**

 **For both sides of him however, he hates anyone who has betrayed his trust. If he sees any traitor, their fates shall not be pretty.**

 **Likes: Cats, clowns, human meat, crocodile meat, acting, operas, anime, manga, cooking, musical performances, his Noah family, and ice cream.**

 **Dislikes: Dogs, lawyers, vegetables, exorcists, traitors, rappers, the cold, the color white (it drives him into madness), Ward Walker, and the Black Order.**

 **Fears: The success of the Black Order, his family dying agian, lonelyness**

 **Hobbies: Reading, preforming, playing music, killing people**

 **Examples of dialogue:**

 **"Jump! The Earl says jump! JUMP DAMN YOU!"**

 **"Sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisi, the Exorcists shall never know what's happening to them."**

 **"Why did little Ward Walker become an exorcist? BECUASE I KILLED HIS PARENTS! HAHAH!**

 **"YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST! YOU IMPOTENT, COWARDLY, CRAVEN BITCH! YOU SHALL KNOW HELL ON EARTH!"**

 **"3,2,1~! I hope you exorcists are ready to have some fu~un!"**

 **Secrets: When he was six, a dog pooped on his shoe. He has never liked dogs since...**

 **Character Stats:**

 **-Education: 4**

 **-Morals: 1**

 **-Combat Expertise: 10**

 **-Ingenuity: 6**

 **-Social Skills: 10**

 **-Mental Fortitude: 4**

 ***-Endurance Physical: 10**

 **Two skills that you want your character to work on: Education and Mental Fortitude**

 **Step 5 - Character Interactions:**

 **How does your character react to conflict:**

 **He revels in it, often times dancing in the blood of those he killed**

 **How does your character react to ridicule:**

 **He will calmly and easily, with a smile, run you through with his sword before skinning you alive**

 **How does your character react to praise:**

 **He will gush at you and try to act humble**

 **How is your character when faced with defeat:**

 **His rage knows no bounds as his anger flares up and he goes to cities killing people**

 **How is your character when faced with victory:**

 **He rejoices in everyway! Dancing, singing, drinking! He tries to get everyone to celebrate!**

 **Your character's view on all things Human and Black Order related:**

 **He hates it with a passion, he plans to burn all of humanity down and laugh as the screams from the puny weak despicable humans sing songs to his ears.**

 **Your character's personal views on Ward Walker:**

 **He and Ward, he knows, will have a mightly duel. Only one shall live at the end, and they shall determine who sets the world. In the end however, he knows that Ward and he are connected; and he hates him because of his humanity!**

 **Extra: All of his clothes is made of thin leather made by human flesh!**

* * *

 **How do you all like that! If you are disgusted, revolted, and down right appalled by the Earl; good! I did not make a saint, I made a devil! A devil I love, and will sure to make everything colorful!**

 **So until, SEND IN YOUR OC'S! This has been Arbitually, seen you at Christmas!**


	4. Roll Call! (General Edition)

**Yahoo! It's me again! Hope you all aren't too mad for having this be a monthly update fic, but school is a being... tense. For those of you not in America and don't know much of our educational system, most colleges look at the third year of High School as a baseline for how you'll be in the future. And let me tell you, my school sucks when it comes to making things "hard".**

 **Any who, happy holidays you all! This update occurred at one pm, Pacific Standard time and the current character list is as follows:**

 **Lie Jiyoon (Sin's Pastime)**

 **Alexander Nightstallion(Shiroikage)**

 **Everlyn Bathory (Fairy Lori)**

 **Nakarash Akaradech (TitanOfStone)**

 **Rebecca Xavier (Phantomwriter)**

 **Sabrina Serafina (ShadowFalcon)**

 **Shizuka Eko (HiroshitheHawk)**

 **Hana Nielson (maicake)**

 **Jessica Delair (sin's pastime)**

 **Letha Papadopoulos (Fairy Lori)**

 **Adrian Vendavel (Frozen Fields)**

 **Nisa Akardech** ( **TitanOfStone)**

 **Jay Vrita (Shirokage)**

 **Eric Ernehein (Defiant Darkness)**

 **Philip Laurenzo (The Moyashi Beansprout Midget)**

 **Gabriel Leon Bernasconi (maicake)**

 **Lief von Maelstorm (Spark Envoy)**

 **Dionysia Agnes (Hidden Depths of the Mind)**

 **Luludja Tsuritsa (Shadow Falcoln)**

 **Still need:**

 **5+ Exorcists**

 **2 More Noahs (Only Corrosion and Pity are left)**

 **5+ BOS's**

 **And a tamed Akuma or two**

 **This will be the last chapter update before the actual OC's show up, so tell all of your online frineds about it! If you want to make an OC, you'll have till Chirstmas, Pacific Standard Time to make one. That is when the next update will occur, but until then; here's the next chapter!**

 **Warning: Triggers and slight graphic material ahead. Nothing explicitly stated, but it may warrant me to move it up a rating. Please comment if I need to do so, because content like this will become a norm.**

* * *

"So lonely this clown. Oh how, life takes me down..." The Earl sang softly to himself. Tonight there was to be no circus, nor no slaughter. Instead the masked man was simply flowing along the rapid winds of the Midwest United States. His suit was a muted beige with only the top three of eight buttons actually buttoned. Underneath was a green double breasted vest, a white dress shirt, and a pink and polka dotted tie. A small dandelion was in his incredibly oversized top hat, while blood stained white gloves adorned his hands.

"To this wind it flies. Flow everlastingly. This long wind so lonely. Flows till it cries." The Earl sang softly. "I don't even have Lero to remark my poetry skills to..." He sighed unhappily as the wind continued to carry him. No doubt his circus troupe was doing just fine without him, preforming marvelously and enthralling those filthy, slimy, conniving, amoral, sacks of rats!

"AHahAHahAHahAHahAH!" The Earl cried as he spun along the umbrella. His mask morphing from sad to angry at a nauseating speed as his spins. His cried flowed deafly into the city below. A rotten sin filled city of those of a deplorable, desperate, and charitable nature.

"A home of hell filled with sinners and saints alike!" The Earl sang happily before a certain ear piercing cry was heard among the multitudes. Like a hare going off, the Earl slashed his way through the air to this certain sound. He came an alley. It was a particularly distinct alley. It was dirty. Rats seem to fester here. The smell of blood, feces, and general deliration seemed to embody this alley. What made the Earl so interested in this place was not alley itself, but the people inside the alley.

This included around ten people. Eight men with loose pants and putrid breath, a woman in only a red slip and bruised face, and a baby wailing. The men were laughing. The women cried and screamed for help. The men patted each other on the back and two of them had golden badges on their person. The baby was held protectively to the women. Two men then grabbed the women's head and hips. The baby wailed even more. One man was complaining about how much rubber was and why could he use a glove. The woman's cries were muffled.

"Well that can't be right?" The Earl questioned as he observed this spectacle. The opaque plaster surface of his mask was a silent specter to the seen below him. Then a single blood stained glove had risen. The blood left on them were still wet. A single drop began to accumulate upon the end of the glove. Soon it began to get too big to hold onto the glove.

Tear shaped and red, it fell down. Tumbling, turning, twisting; it fell slow however. Like a rock being dropped into honey, it seemed to take longer to reach the floor than it should have. This gave the Earl plenty of time to watch. To understand. To let it all accumulate within him. Then the drop finally hit the ground.

For the scene below him, it was set into stone like a Polaroid. Though this Polaroid was set into a silhouetted background. The figures all frozen in inky darkness within a white backdrop. It made for an interesting picture. A mess of limbs. Carnal pleasure. Innocence lost. It made for a delicious picture. And just as quick as it was there, it was gone.

The men, the woman, the jeers, the sins and its sinners alike; all gone. Turned into dust, and dust turned to nothing. Nothing became emptiness, and emptiness became the Earl. But emptiness did not become the baby. No the baby became an innocence left in the wake of a son. Kneeling down to grasp the small bundle, it began to cry even more. Louder and more pained than it ever had before. The Earl just simply held it in his arms for a while, holding it steady. His unseen eyes staring at the bundle.

Then he began. The cries began to louder, the wails as sharp as knives digging into the skin of anyone nearby. Louder. Louder! LOUDER! Then... Silence. Silence engulfed everything before laughter. Laughter, mad laughter, happy laughter, sad laughter, DID IT REALLY MATTER?! It was laughter, and it echoed and festered everything in sight. The Earl was laughing because he could feel it. Their time was almost upon them.

"Of course it would be, they're killing each other en mass anyhow!"

Elsewhere in London...

"Mhph! Mmph!" Ward lay covered in a full body cast. His green eye the only visible part of his face visible to the others around him. Horn of Gabriel lay in the crook of his arm like some sort of mechanical evil teddy bear. "Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!"

"What is it? Is Johnny stuck in the well boy?" Ace asked rhetorically, hands holding her face as she stared at the muffled Ward.

"Fpmh! Umph!"

"Oi, watch your language." Chike noted from the side. He was leaning easily in the main room's chair. His staff resting on his shoulder.

"Smph Omph!"

"Ward-senpai!"

"Wait, Bach don't-"

"MMPH!" Ward's muffled scream echoed through the order as a red haired man dive hugged the restrained exorcist. The sound of ribs cracking and muffled curses followed as the very spirit of Ward seem to float out of his covered mouth.

"Idiot." Yuna sighed before repositioning Mugen so it sat in her lap before sitting.

"Awe, is Ward still hurt?" Luna asked as she descended from the spider web she made above them. A green glared eye was her immediate response. "Well you don't need to be so rude about it."

"It is a wonder how we ever get anything done..." Marina noted from the side. She had self-elected herself to help wheel Cassandra around. Said Director was in the middle of six business calls and currently pulling up several folders from the compartments of her wheel chair. "Where's Renegade?"

"Here." A mechanical voice alerted everyone to the now awake Exorcist sleeping in the space underneath Ward's medical bed.

"Wmph?"

"Comfortable." Renegade signed tiredly before sitting in a seat. Before anyone could vocalize a question to his eccentrics, the flip phone in Cassandra's hand snapped shut and she stared at everyone with icy precision.

"That was the Finder in charge of bringing the exorcist recruits here." Cassandra started as she rubbed her forehead. "She's... Running late because one of the newbs had a panic attack inside the plain... They'll be very late... By very, I mean several days…"

"They'll miss the Christmas Party though!" Ace lamented dramatically. False tears fell from her and Ward's eyes. Though perhaps Ward's were real, considering how TIGHT Bach was hugging him.

"Do not worry Cassandra. Unexpected things like this happens." Marina consoled. Cassandra looked at her with a haunted expression.

"It's not that. Those brats could take however long they want." She moaned before her eyes painfully moved to the seven other exorcist generals all with conspiratory looks in their eyes. "It's you fools that will really give me a headache. I have to put with you all for a minimum of a day, at least! ... Wait don't you dare-"

"Training time!" Both Ace and Luna shouted excitedly. Like a miracle, Ward himself burst out of his fully body cast.

"Onward to the field!" He roared in triumph before all eight, even Marina and Renegade, charged away down a hallway upon his rapidly moving hospital bed.

"YOU GODDAMN IDIOTS!" Cassandra roared as she saw them escape. Though she knew where they were going, she knew better than to ruin their fun. Whistling for Alabaster the akuma, he helped her take her to the "training field".

Aboard what Luna called the S.S. Broken Bones; the eight generals rode valiantly through the twisting corridors of the Black Order underground headquarters. At helm was Ward, manning the turns was Chike and Bach (who were laughing heartily all the way), Renegade was standing acting as a Crow's nest, Marina was warning people to get out of the way, and Yuna and Luna were keeping it so no one fell off.

Around them many off duty staff, exorcists, Akuma, and finders lunged out of the speeding's carts path. Many of the older staff only sighed tiredly before chuckling at the once common sight being reenacted. The younger staff were bewildered. Why were the Generals, seen by their golden trims and known to be ruthless combatants and disciplined behavior, acting like energetic children on Christmas? Mind you, Christmas was in week so the feeling would be eventual, but why were they excited now?

"Charge!" Ward bellowed before a familiar steel bar over an open doorway came into view. Everyone readied themselves as the hospital bed jostled back upon impact, they themselves flew forward however. Their bodies tucked into balls as they rolled along indoor astro-turf before popping up with innocence at the ready for all of them.

"Innocence, activate!" They all chorused before a brilliant purify white light bathed the entire football sized indoor stadium. Once it ceased, the generals were all holding their fully invoked weapons.

A blade was held in each of Yuna's hands as she lay readied up in a one leged raised stance. Her boots melding to her feet as power seemed to flow from their sides.

Nearby, Marina held two scimitars of pure innocence in each hand. Her face a picturesque calm despite how her hands seemed to have caught on fire. Smoke wafting off the appendages as she twirled her blades.

Renegade floated a foot off the ground. His small stature now irrelevant as large and long five foot wings extended from either side of his body. His hood fell to reveal his unstaring eyes.

Surrounding Chike was... Himself? As well as, Himself? In fact, it seemed an entire raiding party of six other Chike clones surrounded a central Chike. Each of them holding identical double barbed iron spears and whicker shields. They began to smack their shields and mutter a war chant.

Bach Marian, a self-proclaimed pacifist to the public in his Pop Star persona, was clad in metal armor. Steel plates lined with gold and a glowing green gem inlaid in his chest covered his entire body, while his head was covered in a metal helmet with a broken and chipped gold crown. A red cape, the same shade as his hair, flowed behind him gallantly despite the lack of wind.

Ace sat atop the deer, an infamous beast known as Viceroy. Now instead of a simple six foot tall majestic creature, it was fifteen feet high with an impressive set of antlers. Each prong pointed, ivory white, and pointed dangerously at her opponents.

Luna had created a twisting and writhing dragon of red string. The beast itself twisting and turning amount itself as it roared viscously. The woman herself was standing stop of it, strings of her fingers directly connecting her to it.

Finally, Ward Walker stared at all his friend's impressive displays with a small smirk on his face. Horn of Gabriel still laid in its case form and held in his hand.

"Innocence activate. Bolt action form!" He called before tossing the case up. It glowed vibrantly before landing into his out stretched arms as an old World War 2 era rifle, the Arisaka Type 38.

"Going easy on us old timer?" Luna asked. Ward glared at the girl ten years his junior. She really got him with that one, he was especially sore about due to the hair.

"What can I say? Old dog's don't know new tricks. Besides if I'm old, what does that make Chike?"

"The Elder!" Luna cackled. If Chike heard any of it, he payed no mind. Instead his chanting seemed to grow faster.

Ward sent them all a criss-crossed smile before cocking the bolt of his rifle. He aimed it towards the center ceiling of the arena. A metal target was already placed up there, though it seemed to have already seen much use.

"Begin!" He announced before firing the shot that signaled the chaos that was to come. Everyone charged one another and the explosions, implosions, and muzzle breaks reminded everyone why the Exorcist Generals were Generals.

Cassandra carefully rolled herself into the arena whilst the brunt of the melee still commenced. A lopsided smile on her face as she rested her head upon her standee arm. She heard their laughter, their quips to one another, their tips and playful insults, and most of all, their closeness. No one in the order could ever boast a stronger relationship than the eight men and women currently trying to kill each other.

"I guess I won't need to go Christmas shopping for them… They can consider those shitty brats my gifts to them... Still, how do you get lost in France?"

* * *

 **Ah, the General crew are not the most mature minded people, but who can blame them? They were more or less forced to grow up, so all the immaturity must occur somewhere.**

 **Right, like I said before, the next update will be Christmas day, and this shall be the last chapter update before the OC meeting. I thank you all for sending me OC's and sorry for not at all responding in a timely matter. I'm a little problematic with stuff like this.**

 **But before I finish, here's a little side story regarding one of the OC's for his birthday!**

* * *

Nakarash Akardech was not having a fun day. Today was the ninth of December, the day of his birth. Where was he you ask? Why he was currently stuck in plane that was both smoking, on fire, and beginning to plummet into an Ocean.

"I TOLD YOU TO REFILL THE FUCKING FUEL BACK IN TALLAHASSE! DID YOU LISTEN? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AND NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE! CRASHING INTO THE FUCKING OCEAN!"

"W-Will you let me fly this stupid plane!"

"WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!"

"IS THAT THE OCEAN! IS THAT THE FUCKING OCEAN! OH MY GOD!"

"Dear God in Heaven, take me away peacefully."

"...Amen…"

"Weeeee! We're flying really fast!"

"This is all a bad dream… Yah a dream… Now I'll be at a concert playing with Justin Bieber as part of this bad dream… Yup, just a very bad dream."

Nakarash sighed tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

 _You're all idiots._ He grunted in his mind before the plane crashed into the Ocean and began to break apart. _Total. Fucking. Idiots… And this is the shittiest birthday so far…_


	5. Winter Welcomings

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU SEXY DEVILS! YOU ATTRACTIVE MINXES! YOU BODACIOIUS BISHOUJOS AND BISHOUENS! YOU AMAZING PEOPLE YOU!**

 **(6 hours of greetings later)**

 **AND I HOPE YOUR NEW YEARS IS GOOD TOO!**

 **Thank you to these people especially:**

 **Sin's Pastime**

 **Shiroikage**

 **Fairy Lori**

 **TitanOfStone**

 **Phantomwriter**

 **ShadowFalcon**

 **HiroshitheHawk**

 **maicake**

 **Frozen Fields**

 **Defiant Darkness**

 **The Moyashi Breansprout Midget**

 **Spark Envoy**

 **Phatomwriter**

 **Hidden Depths of Mind**

 **Karasuna**

 **Your contribution was very necessary!**

 **You wanted to see your Oc's you got them!**

 **Presenting, your Oc's and at least one line of dialogue!**

 **(What, did you think I could fit everyone's unique personalities here? Yeah right, I'm a high schooler, I'm still writing essays about Huckleberry Finn XD.)**

 **PLEASE message me if you spot inconsistancies or errors. I want to make this enjoyable for everyone!**

 **And without further ado: Your Christmas update!**

 **Warning: Foul language and alcoholism... And horrible threat of mental mistreatment...**

* * *

"Merry Christmas EVERYONE!" A jubilant voice shouted through the entire echoing halls of the underground London Black Order headquarters. Riding atop of a beautiful white deer was Ace, dressed in a Santa outfit, carrying a large sack of belongings on her back. "MERRY MOTHERFUCKING CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

"Shut up!" Was the responded chorus of most of the other staff members of the Black Order. Granted, Ace is doing this at three in the morning…

"Wah! Ace, let me sleep!" A certain Auburn and white haired gunner moaned as he nursed his hangover. Ace had kicked the door to his room, and revealed the man's current abode.

It was a large room, but now completely dwarfed in size to the amount of beer and whiskey bottles that seemed to enclose the man.

"Geez! How much did you drink this time?" Ace questioned as she slung the moaning and groaning Ward onto Viceroy.

"All the alcohol in the world brat. Now let me sleep."

"Nuh uh! You said so yourself last night. "If I wake up hangover after three AM, wake me up no matter how much I cry or complain." Ace repeated, even mimicking the low baritone growling Ward tended to have on vowels.

"Fuck Past Me." Ward groaned. Ace's face contorted in revulsion.

"Ew, no. Let Luna do that."

"Are you insinuating that Luna would want to fuck the past me?"

"When doesn't she?"

"When she's screwing other people."

"True."

"Are you guys badmouthing me again?" A familiar Latin accented voice whined in a faux tone. Ward lifted his face briefly from the nice warm side of Viceroy to get an eyeful of cleavage.

"Luna, move your tits. If I wanted to see large lumps of fat, I would have re-watched the beginning of the Star Wars 6."

"Hmph! Rude!" Luna shouted, miffed, before slapping Ward in the face.

"Ow!"

"Okay everyone, I brought him!" Ace shouted as she patted Viceroy's side. The deer blinked before raising his back end up, catapulting a still dazed Ward.

"Wah!" He cried as he unceremoniously fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

The other Generals, heads of Staff and their workers, and assorted Tamed Akuma looked at the resident Walker child. Currently everyone was wearing their casual clothes and sitting in the large expansive mess hall of the Black Order.

Changed out of his normal General attire, he was dressed in a simple white button down shirt that was buttoned haphazard. His stitched multicolored face was still covered, though instead of a scarf he wore a full on Balaclava, and an eyepatch.

"Eggnog! Give me the eggnog!" He cried out as he gripped the nearest person. "Let me drink!" A short girl who went by the name of Jessica Delaire, and just happened to be very bad when it came to social situations, almost as bad as Ward is at reading the mood.

There is one unfortunate aspect of this however. Jessica was one of the new recently turned Tamed Akuma. Despite her diminutive stature, barely above the five foot mark, she was a level three akuma. And it became apparent so after this particular display of Ward's lack of social tact.

"Kyah!" She screeched before briefly changing her body to that of her natural form and slapping the shit out of Ward.

"Uwah!" The man let out a pain yell before he slammed headfirst into the wall of the room. Everyone stared at the back end of Ward, legs dangling a full foot above the ground. "Why!" His voice was heard echoing through the room where his head was, which incidentally was the woman's washroom. Several slaps and spasms of his legs were seen before he pulled his head out.

Now he was red faced and wide awake. Though this was not what he had intended.

"I-I'm so sorry." Jessica apologized. Ward held a faraway look in his eyes as the shorter looked flustered and embarrassed in front of the taller man. He strode past her instead of responding, going into a corner. The gloom that resonated from the area became very noticeable, much Jessica's dismay.

"Baka-aniki." Yuna mouthed as she calmly sipped her green tea. Next to her, Bach was munching on a couple hundred… thousand gingerbread men that were in a KFC bucket.

"Senpai! Want a gingerman?" Bach asked innocently. A small shake from the head was his answer and Bach retracted his hand.

"I'll have one." Yuna asked, and Bach handed it to her.

"Don't worry about him child." A calm and easy tone alerted Jessica to the presence behind her. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and it seemed to dwarf her in comparison.

"Ward is always like that, so don't worry." Chike chuckled, hoping to alleviate the girl's anxiety. It helped… somewhat.

"You alright Jessica?" A concerned voice asked. The girl turned to see a tall thin man approach her. This looked rather comical as the man spoke with a rather innocent tone despite his… obviously masculinity.

"I'm fine Lulu, just a little shaken from meeting "the Walker"." She replied.

"I know. He's rather… something." The man, named Luludja, admitted. Do not be fooled here everyone, within the body of this tall imposing man is a girl who went by the name of Luludja. She, as her mental gender dictates, is a women and a tamed akuma much like Jessica. The only differences it that… She happened to be in a man's body…

"Idiot. Ward." Renegade's voice recorder played out as he floated up to them. Then he began to make a series of hand gestures and motions.

"He's asking if you two would like to participate in the gift exchange." Marine translated as she approached the group. The two akuma turned towards the women.

"You might know of us, but I haven't met you yet. I'm Marina Azerbaji. I'm the General in the Middle Eastern countries." She greeted extending a hand. Jessica ad Lulu nervously responded. Out of all the Generals, she seemed the most tamed. "Mister Silent over there is Vincent Bradbyrne, though he'd like it if you called him Renegade."

"Why?" Was the innocent question.

"He likes it more than Vincent."

"…"

"Yeah, no one understands why either."

"Rude. Pyro." Was the response from Renegade's recorder. He then descended so he was standing and…they saw he was rather short. An inch above Jessica's small height. Then he made hand motions once more. The two akuma's face twisted in confusion before turning to Marina.

"He's saying that he hopes you two shall become fine upstanding people under tutelage, and hopes you have long happy lives despite the circumstances." Marina stated.

 _She got all that from hand motions!_ They thought before the words reached them.

"All tamed Akuma are sent to be trained with Renegade, since he's the best when it comes to aerial combat and an unorthodox tactics." Marina supplied upon seeing their confused expressions. "Despite his appearance, Renegade is quite a deadly fighter. I believe akuma have their own name for him… What was it, oh yeah! The "Angel of Anarchy"."

"He's the Angel of Anarachy!" Jessica cried out. Both she and Lulu turned to Renegade. He was over near the buffet table of the room, packing on vast quantities of food onto a ridiculously small plate. A carrot stick stuck out of his mouth. He turned towards them and waved before grabbing more food and munching the carrot.

"He's the winged death dealer that every akuma fears!" Luludja began to hyperventilate as she mentally compared the image she had back before she was freed and first heard about him through the akuma grapevine.

" _Everywhere he goes, the sky goes red!"_

" _No one survives the slaughter!"_

" _It's terrible! So terrible!"_

" _He eats the akuma!"_

"… And over there is Yuna Kanda and Bach Cross." Marina continued, unaware the thoughts the girl had. "Yuna-chan patrols the Asian region, while Bach holds the European borders."

"Who's the one who brought Walker?" Jessica asked all of the sudden, then try to retract her statement as she realized that she interrupted the women. Marina quickly waved down the girl's panic.

"That would be Ace Springs. Aged 18. She's in charge of the Oceania region, like Australia, the Philippines, and Indonesia." Marina responded. The two akuma's jaws dropped.

"18!" They shouted. Marina nodded.

"Ya huh. She was six when she was brought here." Marina supplied. The two's jaws were still dropped as they now stared the girl, only a little older than Jessica and younger than Luludja, challenge another tamed akuma to an arm wrestling competition… She won by the way.

"This is unbelievable…" Lulu whispered as she stared at the lively people of the Black Order. These people were the stuff of akuma nightmares. Both she and Jessica might be tamed now, but the akuma rumors they heard about the "Angel of Anarchy", "Rider of Hell", and "Gabriel's Herald" did not seem to coexist with the real thing.

"Don't worry about what you've heard, we're really nice people." Marina stated, as if reading their minds.

"I win!"

"You bitch!"

000000000000000000000

"Shut up all of you, or so help me, I will shoot all of you!"

"… Mostly."

"Damn, where are they?" Cassandra hissed as she looked at her watch.

"The recruits?" the head of the Finders asked. "Agents Evelyn and Hana's signals were last recorded just outside East London University. They should be here no-"

"Made it! We made it!" A rather out of breath voice shouted as the doors to the mess hall were pushed open. Everyone turned to see two out breaths finders, hunched over on their knees with a trail of assorted kids, teens, and young adults behind them.

"Um, did we a miss a party?" An African American girl with braided hair stated in an embarrassed tone as she stared at the wide assortment of people starring at her. People had food in their mouths (Renegade), in the midst of fighting someone (Ace), or regarded her with an analyzing expression (Yuna and a now awake Ward).

A tall boy let out a huff of air before leaning on the doorway. Another girl saw the food and immediately ran to the table to grab a plate.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen her run." Finder Hana huffed when she saw the girl, normally either sleeping or laying around, run to the table.

"AGENTS HANA AND EVELYN!" The commanding voice of the Finder Director roared causing the two women to stand straight up at the sound of his voice. "Explain your lateness, NOW!"

"Plane crash-"

"We were unable to find suitable transportation-"

"Explosions-"

"- we were then beset upon by sharks-"

"Then an Arabian oil merchant-"

"ENOUGH!" The two silenced their streams of colliding thoughts. The Head Finder pinched the bridge of his nose in contemplation. "Just… Write your reports tomorrow. It's Christmas, so don't worry about it now." Then he went back to the other Black Order heads to discuss other stuff.

"Is that little Rebecca!" A happy voice shouted, alerting the African American women to the bounding red figure.

"M-Mister Cross!" The women shouted in shock as the General who found her approach her and grab her hand. The eccentric red head began to shake her arm up and down rapidly.

"Didja hear! Didja hear!" The man shouted. Rebecca could only shake her head as Bach's enthusiasm practically drained her own energy.

"N-No way! The International Pop Star, Bach Cross is an Exorcist!" A boy shouted in absolute shock.

"Hello! Are you a fan of mine?" Bach asked after detaching himself from Rebecca and went to this tanned boy with red brown eyes.

"Y-Yes. C-Could I have an autograph?"

"Okay!" Bach repliled, pulling a pen from who knows where and a plastic card. "From Bach Cross, to…"

"Ph-Philip. Philip Laurenzo." The boy replied. Bach began to scribble his signature on the card. "There, everytime a concert comes near your area, you have a backstage pass indefinitely."

"Wh-What! Are you serious!"

"Yup, it's really quiet there. So we can talk as much as you like."

"… Could I have a pass as well…"

"Sure sure! What's your name?"

"…Lief…"

"Too my darling fan Lief!"

Meanwhile, two boys with some Japanese inkling, went over to the buffet table and quickly filled plates.

"I take it the trip didn't have any food?" Chike asked, seeing the boys pile mounds after mounds of food. One of them, with a piece of bread in his mouth, nods.

"Yawp. Weh trahvelhed wihout fhood fhor threeh dayhs." The boy responded before swallowing the bread. "I'm Alexander Nightstallion."

"Ah, you're the one under my care."

"Huh?"

" _Who are you?"_ Yuna asks, approaching the other boy.

" _Shizuka Eko._ " The boy replied in Japanese before he knew what he was doing. "Uh, please call me Seion."

"Alright Seion." Yuna muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "My apprentice."

"!"

"Whatcha doin!" Ace shouted seeing the women who previously ran to the buffet table sit on Viceroy.

"Lazy. Don't wanna walk, ran too much. I'm Matsumoto Kei."

"You're bloody rude is what you are."

 _There goes Bach… Being his usual oblivious self…_ Ward thought as he stared at the exchange between Bach and the three people around him. He was currently nursing a bottle of whiskey, though still in his corner of depression. Then he spotted a tall giant of man leering at everyone from a darker corner. _And that one is straight up rude._

"Hiya Mister!" A happy voice greeted, alerting the rather gloomy looking Ward to the small child in front of him. He stared at her with one green eye. "Whatcha doing."

"Drinking." He replied in the same tone she used.

"Why're you in a corner?"

"Because this is my corner."

"Why is it so dark in this conrer?"

"Because I like my corner to be dark."

"Why do you like the dark?"

"Because I like the lack of light."

This exchange continued on for several minutes….

"You have all finally made it!" Cassanrda shouted, breathlessly as she wheeled herself to be right in front of the mass of people. "Wait- Hold a second, there seems to be one extra." She stated looking at the tall imposing figure leering.

"Oh that's Nakad… Nakarld… Nakarsh…" Finder Evelyn said, though she stumbled over the name several times.

"Nakarash Akaradech." He stated bluntly, eyes not wavering at all. "And you all smell weak."

The room went silent. Not a single person able to retaliate with a comment from the tall Thai born exorcist. Then laughter resounded from a certain dark room corner. Everyone turned to a standing Ward, his shirt still crumpled and "Horn of Gabriel" nowhere on his person.

"Idiot." A tape recorded voice stated. Nakarash turned to see the disapproving look of Renegade stare at him.

"What's it to you baldy? Want a fight."

 _Shit losing control!_

"Wow, you are a quite a rude person, aren't ya." Ward chuckled as he made his way over to Nakarash. The taller, but younger, man glared but before he could respond, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Calm down will ya, you're among friends here."

"Fuck off!" He smacked the hand away and stepped back, a glare plastered on his face. Though his innocence was immediately calmed, his normal temper still flared. His nose recoiled at the smell of alcohol that eliminated from the man. "Who the Hell are you?!"

"That would be Ward Walker, you're new Teacher, Nakarash." Cassandra stated authoritatively, as she wheeled herself to be within sight. "And I will ask nicely to please sit down with the others, so I can bring debrief everyone."

"Wait, what's the debriefing for Cassie?" Ward asked. Cassandra, the finders, and basically everyone else who did not just arrive placed their hands on their heads.

"The raising of the next generation of Generals, you idiot." Cassandra replied. "You know, to stop the Noah family once more…"

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hee hee! Hoo hoo!" The Earl was laughing like a lunatic, causing the many people sitting at his table to be taken aback… Just a little though. "I can't help it everyone, it's been soo long since the family's been here together! It brings tears to my eyes!" The Earl cried, blowing into a pocket hankie. "I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!"

"We've missed you as well Earl!" "Judge", Gabriel Leon Bernasconi, assuaged. "Jay! Put away your stupid phone! This a family dinner, there are to be no electronics at the table!"

"Why should I?" Ability, Jay Vrita, scowled as he looked over his phone. He and Gabriel went into a glaring contest before a women began to tap the glass of her drink.

"Boys, as much as I would like the dinner that was just served to be completely ruined, please calm down or I will mind fuck you. i will make it so that every time you see a rubber duck, you will be begged to rimmed by a used plunger." Wisdom, Lie Jiyoon, threatened. Both of them sat down immediately. A tense silecne filtered through the dinner hall, the Earl let out a small cough.

"Hee. Those two got served." Bonds, Dionysia Agnes, laughed.

"That's not very nice." Pleasure, Sabrina Serafina, protested. "You shouldn't make fun of people."

"This is some good food." Dreams, Sarah Bancrotf, said through the mouthful of food she had in her mouth.

"That's disgusting. Close your mouth." Corrosion, Liu Fei, noted as they took smaller bites.

"Whatever."

"It's not good to fight, let's just all be happy were together once more!" Wrath, Adrian Vendavel, smiled. Every Noah now stared at oxymoronic Noah of Wrath.

 _This one is defiantly weird…_ They thought.

"Was it something I said yes?"

"Yes." Mercy, Nisa Akaradech, answered. There was no mercy and that made the Noah of Wrath slump into his seat and play with his fingers.

"Wow, and they call me an ass." Pity, Brionac Lonnbeimnech, mulled over. His eyes glaring holes at Nisa.

"Now brother and sister, please calm down. Like Jiyoon said, no one should fight, lest you face the consequences." Desire, Eric Ernehien, cautioned. They both turned their glares to him and he stared back coolly. Soon the entire table was thrown into glares, wilts, and general mistrust among the Noah.

"Oh how I've missed you all!" The Earl smiled. "It's normally so lonely here all by myself. But n ow I can smell the anger and bloodshed emanating off of all of you!" He licked his masked lips. "It's absolutely delicious... In fact it reminds me of a Christmas carol."

 _"On the twelfth day of Christmas, the akuma gave to me, twelve innocent shards-"_

"Earl!"

"No!"

"Please don't start singing!"

"My ears!"

"I missed all of yous of much!"

* * *

 **From Order to Noah. From Ward to Earl, the time of the holidays spread through much of their houses. No one died, or was even murdered that day... Except Ward's ego.**

 **Comment, favorite, follow, I don't care what you do!**

 **For those of you whom I messaged, you know who you are, respond quick. Also, for those of you still interested in having an Oc... We'll see...**

 **Toodles! Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!**


	6. The Update (Not an Actual Fic Chapter)

Hello my sexy seductive salivating stimulated superb scamps, tis I, Arbitually, back from the doctors! And hyped by the D. Gray Man chapter!

As you have all no doubt noticed, this is not an actual chapter, and by the title of it alone, it is an update. An update on the current goings of the story, how I plan to update, and what the current idea on where I plan to place the plot. I'm also going to rant a little about the D. Gray Man update, because OMG WHAT IS GOING?!

 **Anyway, the current lack of an actual update:**

Short Answer: My laptop was hidden for my health

Long Answer: A spinal condition known as sciaitica where certain spinal discs are inflamed and push against the nerves of the spine. My sciatica came from the stress of gravity, my life, and other stuff, and has made one of my lower spine's push against my nerves. I had this treated a year ago, unfortunately, this is a condition which can happen easier as time goes on. (It also occurs to older people, the fact that I'm young meant I got a doctor's lecture... )

It started to act up once more, so my parents hid my laptop from me so I wouldn't sit down again... Yeah, so hardly any writing was done... I have ideas, but no actual substance typed out. And now, currently I'm writing chapters now.

 **Update Schedule:**

Okay, so here's the plan on the updates of _The New Millenium,_ I plan to update at least twice a month. Each chapter will focus on a different group. The next chapter will be the Black Order, the next Noah, and the pattern continues. This is so I can have a singular focus on either side, allowing me to develop your guy's characters better. There will be times where the sides will converge, in which case, that month will be a singular update. I also plan on having this run for quite a while, in order to practice writing, and just for fun!

(ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

Next update however will be in Febuary between America's Valentine's/ Single Awareness Day, and the twenty second. Hopefully both chapters will be done and I can post both at once.

 **MY CURRENT PLAN FOR THE PLOT!**

Okay, so as stated before, their will be updates for either side. Likewise, I will be having the characters die off as well. They maybe my own characters, side characters my real life friends asked to add, the Oc's submitted, etc. This is going to be bloody, tear wrenching, etc. I plan to show how fighting does not mean EVERYONE comes out unscathed, I'm looking at you Fairy Tail and your Deus Ex Magnus. No one ever dies in Fairy Tail, gah!

Anyway, yeah, death will be a reoccurring theme. It will be no means George R.R. Martin esque, but more J.K. Rowlings, where the deaths will serve to better the ending, and the characters themselves. The plot will also involve using D. Gray Man's original characters and ideals, as well as my own speculations. You've already seen Allen/Neah's great grandson, Kanda's grand daughter, and Cross' grandson. I couldn't help but add legacies, because let's be honest, Hoshino-sensei is a goddamn genuis. She writes them so well!

Okay, story updates are finished, time for my rant. (Read if you want, none of my real life friends like D. Gray Man, so I don't anyone to talk to about it...)

 **BEWARE OF SPOILS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP TO THE CURRENT CHAPTER OF D. GRAY MAN FOR MY COUNTRY. MINE IS CURRENTLY CHAPTER 221**

-WARNING: EXCESSIVE SWEARING, FANNING, SPECULATIONS, THEORIES, AN UNNECESSARY AMOUNT OF CAPITALIZATION, AND GENERAL STUPIDITY-

OMFG! HOLY FUCK ON A FUCK SANDWICH! WHAT IS GOING ON IN D. GRAY MAN. LINK IS NOW NEAH/ALLEN/NOT-ALLEN'S VASSAL, BY ORDER OF LEVLIER OF ALL PEOPLE! CROSS MADE A DEAL WITH LEVLIER ABOUT THAT ENTIRE FIASCO! JOHNNY IS BACK WITH THE BLACK ORDER, THE EARL IS MANA/NOT MANA, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IS GOING ON?! PLEASE, TELL ME THINGS WILL BE CLEARED UP SOON! IT'S SO GOOD, HOLDS SO MUCH FUCKING CLIFF HANGER THAT BY NOW, ONLY MY FINGERS ARE HOLDING ON, AND I'M OVER A JAGGED EDGE WITH RAPID WOLVES ABOVE ME!

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Okay, we get a small glimpse at what the Earl's/Mana/ Not-Mana(?)'s power is. Devouring human souls? Well, can't say that's not far from how the Earl acts. I mean, he turns souls into twisted creatures, so I guess he has powers regarding the soul. Also, what is up with the whole Neah and Mana back story? Brothers, but killed each other?

Despite his Noah name being Adam, their story seems more like Cain and Abel from the Bible. Cain killing Adam, the first murder, and then living with this sin for hummanity to bare and all that. I guess it follows right, if the Flood was the cleansing of Noah, and the thirteenth tribe being Noah's childeren, etc. But damn, that was an M. Night Shamaian twist!

Then the bomb being dropped that the Mana that raised Allen, was actually Earl-Mana! Or was it? Gah! Hoshino why! Why you do this! You make it sooooo goooooood, that my mind will not stop making theories when I'm supposed to be focusing on statistics!

In other words, Neah makes an extremely hot Allen. And I mean with his current way of speaking and such. He is a cinnamon roll who will probably kill you. And now my last questioned,

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ALLEN! WHERE IS CUTE, ADORABLE, MOYASHI! WHERE IS HE! (Bale-man voice) WHERE IS HE!?

Gah, I'm so conflicted.

-Rant over-

Okay, if you have any questions, please PM. If you too want to help alleviate my current head of probably outcomes in D. Gray Man, review or PM me. Either works, and until then, see you all later!


	7. I have to WHAT!

**Bleh, I'm not happy with this chapter... Then again, I'm not happy with any I write. I hope that I portrayed every Black Order character right, the Noah chapter will hopefully written within a week of this posting. And hopefully be acceptable. Until then however, here's this chapter to satisfy you smexy devils.**

 **Warning: Excessive swearing, some blood, more profanity, fourth wall breaks, pop culture refrences, inside jokes between myself only, and horrible horrible horrible humor.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **And, disclaimer. I don't own D. Gray Man, if I did... I'd NEVER update it.**

 **Posted: 2-24-2016 Pacific Standard Time (Two days after actual stated update date... Yes, I am trash...)**

* * *

"... Okay does anyone have any questions?" Cassandra asked once she turned off the projector. Immediately a gloved hand shot up. _God have mercy..._

"I have a question!" Ward shouted. "What's the assignments again?"

"Did you- I just- DID YOU PAY ATTENTION AT ALL?!"

"Nope, playing Clash of Clans; this guy keeps raiding me." Ward replied with a smile. Cassandra felt her eye twitch.

"Ward~, Stop playing with your C.O.C in public," Luna sang flirtatiously. Both of them received throwing stars to the forehead, causing them to topple over as a small blood geysers shot out.

"¡Mierde!"

"Shit!"

Most paled at the display. Ace and Renegade were snickering and Nak attempted to hide his approving smile. Cassandra took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Alright, for Ward's stupidity-"

"I-"

"Shut up." Another star was thrown. "I will say the assignments once more. The two new akuma, Luludja and Jessica shall be assigned to Renegade, as per usual with all new Akuma."

Renegade nodded from his spot in the officer rafters. His kohl outlined eyes staring intently at the two female souls intently. They shivered involuntarily, his gaze was way too much for them.

"Alexander," the boy looked up at Cassandra at the mention of his name. "You're innocence is best suited to General Cross' specialty, so you shall be his apprentice."

"Let's hope you last longer than the last Cross apprentice!" Ward called from the side.

"That was your great grandfather, ya winding!" Ace shouted.

"And we all know how **_he_** ended up!"

"Shut it!" Throwing stars impaled more foreheads. Clearing her throat, Cassandra looked back at all the exorcists in front of her. "Shizuka Eko," the boy flinched at the mention of his name, "oh for God's sake, I'm just saying your names!"

"Yes ma'am!" He stiffened up at the pure authority that radiated from her voice.

"Good, you'll be under General Kanda's tutelage," she gestured to the women who was "mediating" while Luna placed books atop her head. "Our resident swordswoman a perfect match for your combat style."

"Finders Barthory and Nielson!" The Head Finder roared. The two women snapped to attention as their superior glanced at them. "You shall undergo specialty training under General Springles!"

"Wha- WHY THR FUCK DO I HAVE TO TRAIN FINDERS!" Ace complied as she yanked the throwing star out of her head.

"Language Ace!"

"What the flying f-"

"Woah there Ace," Ward calmly interrupted. "We can't go over our limit of "fucks" in this chapter or else we'll seem childish!"

A brief lapse of silence overlaid Ward's lapse of sanity.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Some in the back of the room had called out.

"The readers!"

...

Everybody quickly calmed down and Ace reluctantly sat back down on Viceroy. Ward had a pleasant smile as he sat back in his seat, everyone's eyes wondering if he had truly cracked.

"Okay then." Cassandra brought everyone's attention back centerfold. "Philip Lorenzo-"

"Righta here ma'a-" A book was sent flying into his face. The thrower being the slowly enraged Cassandra. The disabled women smoothed down her hair and cracked her knuckles before glaring at everyone.

"Next person who interrupts gets something worse," she hissed out. They all stood there in silence. "Alright, when Lorenzo wakes up, tell him he's Chike's disciple."

"Aight ma'am."

"Good, now where is Miss Rebecca Xavier?" A tentative hand rose from where thr girl sat. "Alright, you are assigned to General Alvarez... Try not pick up her "habits"."

"I'm not even that bad!" The women argued.

"Tell that to half the male population of CUBA DAMMIT!" Cassandra roared. Luna quickly retreated up to her spider's nest and wrapped herself up in the red threads. "I'M STILL PAYING FOR THEIR PHYSCHOLOGICAL THERAPIES!"

 _I'm going to die aren't I..._ Rebecca thought to herself in her resigned state of horror.

"Right, where is Mister... Lief von Maelstorm?" Cassandra questioned. _Seriously, half these names sound like they came out of a name generator for RPG characters..._

"... Here..." A voice muttered out. Everyone's attention turned to a dark corner of the room to see a short teen leaning aloofly in a corner. "Who's my teacher?"

"Marina, raise your hand," Cassandra ordered. The Arabian women's hand slowly rose as she sent the teen a bright smile.

"Hello, I'm Marina Azerbaji, I hope we get along," the women greeted. Lief nodded, his eyes distant and a little apprehensive. Marina only smiled blithe before turning back to Cassandra.

"Alright, then the final… Problem." Everyone's eyes turned to Ward, who was now polishing Gabriel's Horn as it was a M1 Garand. "Ward, you're listening this time?"

"Yeah, get on with it. Who's kid am I looking after?" he replied flippantly. Both Nakarash and Letha looked at their future guarding, one was glaring while the other looked at him confused.

"You actually teach three, Ward," Cassandra answered with a grin. Cassandra ceased his polishing as his singular green eye bore a hole in the smirking women. "You are to teach the exorcist Nakarash Akaradech, Letha Papadopoulos, and Matsumoto Kei."

Nakarash's eyes narrowed as he looked at the General. Letha, who was sitting and swinging her legs, seemed much too captivated by a stray butterfly that flew around the underground base. Kei, who had been napping next to Shizuka, woke up with a snort and a start.

Ward stared with a wide eye. His mismatched face devoid of any emotion as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his lips. Lightning it, he let the smoke drift through the room for a bit.

"Stinky," Letha coughed. She waved her hand through the air, trying to push away the smell.

"Th-That's funny Cass, saying I get three brats," Ward laughed deliriously. Taking another puff of his smoke, he let the nicotine mix go through his system before letting it out through the other side of his mouth. "F-Funny, yeah. Y-You're husband must think you're a laugh."

"I'm not joking," Cassandra replied. Nakarash, sick of his "master's" apparent early onset dementia, rushed stalked towards the man.

"I'll not follow anyone weaker than me!" he roared. He swung a face at the still smoking Ward, only for it to be intercepted by a blur. Then he was sent flying by an unknown force, crashing into a wall. Clearing his vision, he stared up at the rather short form of Renegade glaring down at him.

"Do. Not. Touch." The electronic voice of Renegade's recorder echoed out like warning for most, but to Nakarash, it sounded like a challenge.

"Bring it," the man growled before snapping forward towards the impassive Renegade. The winged general was pushed with the force of an elephant, both crashing through the walls of Cassandra's office and through many more afterwards.

"God dammit you people!" Cassandra hissed as she wheeled herself to the hole. "Why are all of you muscle bound fight-a-holics?"

"Because we are in a secret war between a near limitless force of blood thirsty individuals bent on world destruction and world servitude?" Yuna added from the side. Cassandra only whined lowly, "I hate you all".

-D. Gray Man-

Nakarash was finally able to let loose. To finally let both the literal beast and metaphorical beast inside him. The rush of battle, the euphoria of a fight, the adrenaline running through his system.

It could have been perfect he would have landed a fucking punch!

Despite Nakarash pressing forward and Renegade zipping backwards at a pace that kept Nakarash a hairsbreadth from connecting, they were still able to go through walls until they reached a wide open field. (Reminder, the Headquarters is a little more than a mile underneath the surface of London).

"Why. Can't. I. Hit. YOU!" he roared as he tried to land a hit. Renegade stared impassively, his form seemingly flickering, before he shot upwards. Nakarash growled lowly as he stared at the emotionless kohl eyes.

"You really shouldn't play with the new meat, Renegade," Ward's voice filtered to Nakarash's side. His auburn and white head poked through the hole they had made and were giving them lopsided smirks. "And you, Nakardach-"

"Nakarash!" he roared back indignantly. Ward waved him off.

"Yeah, whatever. You should go full out. You won't be able to touch Renegade if you don't." Nakarash's eyes widened slightly. "Or not, either or." Then he ruffled through his pocket to pull out some wafers to munch on.

"Dodge." A cold voice clipped next to Nakarash's ear before he was suddenly pushed into the gut by the force of a racecar. He was sent flying up into the sky and landed with a thud. The jingling of Renegade's chain being the only thing he was able to hear clearly over the ringing in his own ears.

Renegade now stood over him. His white wings fluttering behind him, casting off bits of green onto the ground. Nakarash growled and let his anger cloud his vision and he shot up, intending to get Renegade, even if it killed him.

"Ooh, the fun part is about to begin!" Ward clapped excitedly as he munched on his wafers. Next to him, Yuna sat in the seiza position as she took some of the wafers. Letha, the child, was sitting in her lap, nibbling on a wafer. Everyone else were simply standing or sitting as they watched Nakarash try to even touch the general.

"Mister Walker-" Philip had started, but a pointed glare from the general ceased his words.

"Call me General Walker, General Ward, Ward or Ward Joseph Marian Yu Bartholomew Vash Don Quiero Mana Neah Arthur Walker. Either or." Ward announced theatrically. Behind him, Renegade's voice recorder shouted out "lame!" before he avoided another punch from Nakarash.

Philip blinked.

"Um, General Ward, shouldn't you stop this fight?"

"Na ah," he protested. "That kid Nakarash is more wound up than a high schooler during finals week, he needs a stress reliever."

"… Understandable…" Lief noted as he stood near a seated Marina.

"See, tall dark and smelling like blood agrees with me!"

"Shut up Aniki," Yuna chastised.

"Kanda-sensei," Shizuka called out in Japanese. The swordswomen turned to her disciple whom stood awkwardly. "Are you… related to Ward-san in any way?"

"She's my darling little sister!" Ward gushed brightly, in Japanese. Shizuka's eyes widened considerably as he saw Ward hug the women, before Mugen's pommel crashed up into his chin. "Ow!"

"Shut up Aniki," Yuna sighed. Then she turned to a still shocked Shizuka. "Ward is not my literal older brother, but we are related, so he is technically a familial older brother. I hope that answers your question, Seion-kun." She sent him a knowing smile.

"H-Hai!"

"What are they saying?" Rebecca asked as she turned to Luludja and Jessica. Both shrugged, amazed the American were speaking to them. They had heard about her… Incident, regarding an akuma factory and felt a little awkward to be near her.

"Don't know Japanese, sorry," Jessica stated in a clipped tone.

"I learned a little Japanese from Mister Cross," Luludja offered. "I think they said something about how General Walker is related to Miss Kanda."

"Really!"

"Wow, that kid is really going at it," Chike chuckled.

"Zzz… Zzz…" That was the sound of Ace's snoring. The finder's under her "tutelage" stood on either side of Viceroy while the young general stored on the creature's back.

"Uh, Miss Springles, maybe you should wake up?" Evelyn pressed as she went to nudge the women.

"I wouldn't advise touching a sleeping Ace," Marina added. The women gave them warm smiles.

"Why not? She shouldn't be asleep in a combat situation," Hana scoffed. The smile turned a little tense.

"Ace is a little… Physical when someone touches her while she's asleep." Marina laughed awkwardly as her eyes slid sideways. Hana scoffed once more, and tried to nudge Ace awake. The moment her shoulder went to touch the side of Ace, a food swung by and kicked her away.

Hana cried out as she fell onto her face. Turning around vehemently, she glared at her trainer, only to see her still snoring away.

 _Really?!_

"Rah! Rah! Rah!" Nakarash flew into a rapid combination of low kicks and round house kicks, intent on using the reach of his legs to catch Renegade. It was not effective, and instead only served to tire Nakarash.

"Go all out, man!" Ward called out from the side. "Let loose! Use that anger thingy the author talks about!"

"Shut up!" Nakarash roared before his anger at the situation finally taken ahold of his psyche. Before everyone's very eyes, the Thai man began to change.

He let out a cry as his body hunched over as a pained and anguish filled cry erupted from his throat. Black fur began to cover his body. His size doubled, as the claws already long on his normal human hands, grew proportionate to his new form.

"Oh my God, he's a furry!" Ward screamed. Yuna slammed her pommel once more on his chin.

"Ragh!" Nakarash roared. Renegade stared at him, shock evident in his eyes before a flash of black fur rushed up towards his floating form. For once, he was too slow in avoiding the dangerous claws of Nakarash and four long deep gouges appeared on the General.

"Interesting," Renegade's recorder droned. His pale fingers went to the gouges on his chest, pulling them a part just enough for a single drop of blood to fall and splatter on Nakarash's snout. Seeing his shirt was more or less unusable, he took it off, to reveal a lean and muscular torso covered entirely in tattoos. The gouges doing little to disguise what the tattoos were.

"I can't see!" Letha complained as Yuna put her hands over her eyes.

"Alright Renegade, you can end it now!" Ward shouted from his position on the floor. Nakarash turned towards the sound of his voice, and his ears perked up as he snarled. Turning on his haunches, the creature began to rush towards the group of other exorcists and staff. "Or, maybe not…"

Many of the younger exorcist scrambled to ready their innocence, only for a snort from Ward stopped them.

"Heel," a cold and authoritative voice ordered. A single shot rang out from a Mosin Nagant. The bullet sped towards the bounding Nakarash, a faint white speck rushing at a normal bullet's speed.

When it connected to Nakarash's shoulder however, the arm was completely blown off. The creature continued to rush forward, until a white blur crossed his legs. Nakarash collapsed as everything below his knees were cut up into ribbons. His single armed body sliding towards a standing Ward.

Blood leaked purfously from the wounds, but to everyone's amazement, began to heal. Limbs began to regrow from where they were missing, starting with layers of the internal skeleton, working its way up. Ward cracked a grin as he stared at the jaw trying to snap at his foot. The arm and legs were now flimsy skeletal bones without muscle to move them, yet he was still trying to kill him.

 _Cute…_

"I said heel!" Ward roared. Immediately a shock of power ran through the area, and Nakarash let out a howl of pain. Before everyone's eyes, Nakarash ceases moving and his body began to shrink back to its normal size. His claws retracting back to his hand, as the black fur returned back to tanned muscular skin.

Now the man lay comatose as Ward placed the barrel of Gabriel's Horn on his head. Renegade floated down, his heavy boots connecting to the ground with a low thump. The younger generation stared at the two, eyes wide as saucers at their apparent apathy. One of them was a joker not ten minutes ago, and the other had four long strips of flesh missing from his body.

"Someone get a doctor… Or Bach from where he is," Ward called out, looking at the finders. "Make sure the brat wakes up with all his limbs intact… Or as intact as they were prior to be blown off."

"You heard the man!" Ace's voice rang out suddenly. Her fingers turned to her, her face still holding the vestiges of dried drool on her cheek. "Find 'em!" The two rushed off to look for either Bach or a doctor while everyone else stood rooted to the spotted.

"So… Who's hungry?" Chike asked, smiling brightly at everyone.

* * *

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Hate me? Tell me! I endeavor to improve! But until then, I'll be writing the Noah's chapter. Toodle loo**

 **EDIT 2-25-16: Apologies to Frozen Field for forgetting their character, Matsumoto Kei. Too many character for me to remember normally, and I appreciate you for reminding me.**


	8. A Picnic in Eden

**Yosh! I did it! -Face desk- I did it! I did it! I finished the No-... It's the twenty second of March... I said I'd update it a week after posting the Black Order chapter...**

 **He he he...**

 **"Can't catch me...!"** v✿≧౪ ≦✿v

 **Yeah, sorry for the late chapter. I'm a highschool student so school comes first... Okay, more like second... First it's normally slacking off, sports, or that I feel too lazy to do anything...**

 **Anyway, here's the long awaited Noah chapter. Posted at 1403 words, I began to run out of ideas, and it's not completely Noah focused. I also cameo one of the characters whom were too late to add in as a disciple, and instead had him be an active Exo(corcist).**

 **I hope I that I portrayed the Noah correctly! Creators! Please tell me if I should tweak things, tell me tidbits, or other such things! But first, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Swearing, violence, instigation of mass killing, general Noah chaos, slurs, murder, and Earlness**

 **Posted: March 22, 2016**

* * *

"Earl, if I may be allowed to ask..." Gabriel started as he stared at a humming Earl pouring tea.

"You may ask," the Earl grinned as he finished pouring and handed the cup to a bored looking Liu Fei. "Careful, it's hot."

"Why is the Family having a picnic on the roof of the police building currently being protested?" Gabriel managed. Indeed, the entire Noah family and a few choice akuma were seated on a large intricately printed quilt. Several picnic baskets surrounded them as they all sat in their natural recline.

Sarah was doing some magic tricks, much the amusement and enthrallment of Eric and Seraphina. Really it was simple ones, card tricks, sleight of hand, etc. However, she used her abilities to help accentuate and dramatize some of them, making the mundane extraordinary.

Dionysia was already plastered drunk. Their hands trying to caress Liu Fei, who tried their best to avoid them. Honestly, no one had ever seen the Noah of Corrosion roll away so fast. And when they came up, it was as if nothing had transpired.

Jay, the youngest, had his phone glued close to his face. His eyes nearly glazing over as they reflected the many lines of symbols and letters.

They also sat on the roof of a government building. To be more precise, a Police Station located in one of the Western United States.

A hand quickly separated Jay from his phone. The young Noah glaring up at the offender.

"What the f-"

"Language mister," Gabriel scolded with a disapproving look. Then with deft fingers, he took Jay's phone and slipped it into his coat pocket. He pretended to not notice a finger being thrown his way.

"Wow!" Adrian cheered. He was leaning over the building, wind whiling through his hair as he stared below. "Look at all those angry humans!"

The rest of the Noah, save the Earl, followed his actions and leaned over as well. Indeed there were quite a many people whom were gathered in front of a line of American police. Many held picket signs reading things like "End Police Brutality" or "They Died on Tax Money!"

"Woah, is that protest?" Dionysia questioned rhetorically. "I mean, that's a lot of people."

"They look foolish, waving their signs like it'll change something," Brionac growled lowly. His skin flashed pale gray for a torment before returning to its natural paleness. "If they truly cared for their poor establishment, then they would be trying to instigate governmental reform. Though their brutish nature will simply just force them to commit beautiful bloodshed." His Irish accent began to become apparent before he cleared his throat.

"If they do that, then there shall be massive amounts of casualties on hand and general chaos. It would be far from beauty," Nisa added tersely from the side. The Thai women had a condescending look as she stared at the "Irish Gentleman".

The two were not the most... Friendly, in terms of relations... Actually, the better way to describe them would be hateful towards one another.

"Oh, like an ugly hag like you would know beauty," Brionac growled lowly. He pulled the red wine away from his lips as he glared lowly at her.

"And a fake gentleman like you would? Ha, I'd sooner operate on the akuma than you," she scoffed. The small eclair in her hand cracked and ruptured in her grasp.

"You ugly bitch!" he hissed. Tossing aside his wine glass, he stood up just Nisa did the same to the eclair. Both were poised to fight each other. And when a Noah fights... Let's just say, not all mass tragedies in this world are natural. Power began to welt off of them before a clearing throat made EVERYONE cease moving.

"Nisa, Brionac, calm down," Lie Jiyoon interjected. Stepping between the two high strung Noah, she gave them each cold glares. "Fighting is something unbecoming of the family... No matter how much has changed."

"Aren't you such a good sister," The Earl chimed as he stood up. Everyone now noticed a peculiarity of the Earl. In his hands was a large sniper rifle, similar to models the police used. He held a large grin on his face. "And to answer your question Gabriel, this is a small family outing."

Flicking out the bi-pod, he set the rifle atop of the ledge as he got into a prone position. Peering through the scope, his grin became magnanimous as he lined up the barrel to his target.

"Everyone," he called, "what I'm about to do will be the kick starter to our plan of destroying the Black Order... This is a family outing, so I want you all to participate in the upcoming activities of slaughter and laughter. And don't worry, akuma are also there to help out when need be." The Earl let out a chuckle before he nestled the stock into the crook of his shoulder. "Human weapons sure have evolved in the coming years."

Then he pulled the trigger.

To the Noah, the bullet that was meant to fly at speeds the eye could not see, moved slower than a level one akuma. The speed however was not what caught their attention, what caught their attention, was the trajectory and target of the bullet.

The small projectile, flew through the air. Skirting past flying birds and waving signs, it continued to fly over the protester's heads. It flew, and flew, and flew, until... It hit.

"Hrk!" A man next to the leader of the protest. The man fell as the bullet caved in his chest.

Anarchy and chaos broke loose. Screams erupted from the crowd, and orders went through the police chain of command. The Noah could see the faint malice and sin that emanated from the hidden akuma in their ranks. In their human forms, they blended in with the humans whom suddenly began to violently assault the police.

Wooden boards, pipes, chains, signs, and small fire arms were used among the many protesters whom were now rioting. The police responded with their own aggression, billy clubs, tasers, and shot guns used to put down rioters.

On top of the building, the Noah glowered and smirked at the chaos.

"Go forth, and make sure to send a message," the Earl ordered darkly. They descended down the building, and soon the riot, became a bloodbath. Fires danced, men degraded a d decayed before each other's eyes, limbs were sliced off with ruthless efficiency.

The Earl, floating above, only cackled like mad. His entire body shaking and convulsing as he himself held a camera to record the chaos.

-D. Gray Man-

Cassandra stared passively at the news report. Her eyes hard and unreadable behind her glasses. She had her hands clasped together in front of her mouth, obscuring the deep frown that was there.

"... The entire city of Detroit has been rioting now for the seventh hour, and police have still yet to suppress the violence. Eye witness accounts several figures attacking rioters and police alike with little adherence..."

"Ma'am," one of Cassadra's aids spoke up. She looked up at him sharply. He flinched slightly. He was a new guy, just recruited out of the recommendation of some... Shady individuals in Japan. He would also serve double as a Black Order Support member, he would do well as a finder for the account of bright red hair. "Uh, an exorcist by the name of Zornista is on line 7. He says he's close by Detroit."

"Tell him to investigate, but do not engage!" The last part was yelled at the BOS. "While this may be a simple riot... No, this is unnatural. I know they are part of this." Composing herself, Cassandra looked at her aide. "Tell him his order are reconnaissance and identification, and to flee if engaged. Renegade and the tamed akuma will be sent as back-up in case things go awry."

"Yes ma'am!" The BOS yelped before turning back to the phone. Cassandra groaned tiredly before wheeling herself out of her desk and out of her office.

"Are you going somewhere boss?" Another of her aides asked.

"I need to hit the target range," she called back. Her hand went to the side of her wheel chair to pull out a hi-powered pistol. "If the Noah are back, no Exorcist should be unprepared. Send a message to the other branches, the Noah are back."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Hate me? Well... That last one, someone should! Remember those with characters, message me if you want your characters to go a certain way, if not, I'll just go with what's in my head! But until then, I'll see you next month!**


	9. WE RIDE!

**... Hi!**

 **So, I must apologize for the... Three month break that I had. I will say this, mental breakdowns in High school are not fun, and I am glad that I'm in Summer break. I'll just gloss over everything and instead, give what many of you have been waiting for! An update!**

 **Warning: Swearing, violence, general craziness.**

 **Posted: June 12, 2016**

Inside the cargo bay of a large airplane, General Ward and his three students all resided for an undisclosed flight to North America under a Black Order company, Hawk Transports. Each of Ward's student was nestled in an alcove of the cargo pod: one was tucked into a bed, another in a seat, while the other laid on the floor, way too lazy to move. Ward himself stood over his sleeping student.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey!" Ward shouted. Both Letha and Kei looked towards their "master" standing over a restlessly sleeping Nakarash. He had his face covered once more, a simple gold scarf to complement his general uniform. Horn of Gabriel was situated on his back in its hunting rifle form. "Wakey, wakey!"

"Is Mister Wolf still asleep?" Letha questioned. She approached from Ward's side. Mindful of the swinging lamps above their heads.

"Yup," Ward replied. He dodged the swinging lamps and plopped himself on a couple of crates. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a flask. Without missing a beat, she brought it up to his lips to take a long draft... A really long draft.

"How is your liver not destroyed?" Kei questioned from her place in a hammock. Ward pulled the flask away and let out a satisfied breath.

"Lots, and lots of practice," he replied. Clearing his throat, the general scratched his eyepatch before sitting up. "Right, more personal introduction. Afternoon tykes, I'm General Ward Liang Walker, twenty seven years old, and the exorcist who oversees the... I actually go wherever I'm needed."

"Well that's convent," Kei commented. Letha blinked while she stared at the white and auburn haired man looking a little awkward.

"Right," Ward coughed. "Well, I have a synchronization rate of 125% with Horn of Gabriel, lactose intolerant... Um, help me out, what do you want to know?"

"How about a little bit about you?" Kei offered. Ward's singular wye blinked.

"A little about myself? Well I like long walks on short trails, bright nights and dark days, and the ever increasing likelihood of my impending death." The last bit caused Letha and Kei to looked at him in shock.

"What do you have an eye patch mister?" Letha questioned. Ward moved his hand to the black patch.

"Let's just say shooting and seeing really only needs one eye," Ward grinned. "So now that I've told you about myself-" _Which wasn't really much._ "-what about you guys? Let's go from oldest to unconscious, so you." He pointed towards Kei, up in the hammock.

The women looked down at Ward and sighed.

"Matsumoto Kei, twenty one, I use the bow Celestial's blessing." She unslung it from her back to show it off. "I'm Japanese, incredibly lazy, and... Gay..." The last part was barely audible, but the weight of the words were enough to put an awkward air for anyone with competent social skills.

"Well I'm bisexual, and our first stop is America so... Hope you don't meet a super conservative?" Ward offered. Kei blinked, not at all expecting that answer. "Right, now the Princess."

"Hi! I'm Letha, I'm twelve! And this is my spear" The girl cheered happily. She held up the large metal pila proudly. Silence entered the room afterwards. No one really having anything else to input.

"This is going to be a loooong flight..." Ward mused as he stared at the cargo plane's window. Below them was the Atlantic Ocean. "By the way, how are you guys in terms of... Schooling?"

They gave him quizzical looks before mumblings out a response. Another dry sigh came from Ward as he reached for a flask once more.

"Right, well, you guys need schooling, whether you like it or not." Giving them both dry looks, Ward noticed muffled movement coming from their unconscious passenger. The larger man blindly grasping his surroundings. "And here we have the rare Thai Bear, awaking from its two day hibernation, hopefully only wanting food," he commented. Nak, his consciousness now beginning to return, simply flipped Ward off.

"Where, where am I?" he groaned. Ward took a deep swig from his flask before he answered, "you're in Purgatory, awaiting your death by one million baseballs!"

"Screw off," the man glowered as he righted himself up. Looking at his regenerated legs, he made sure everything was firmly working back in the right order before looking up. "What?"

All three of the cargo bay's other occupants were looking at him. Kei held some reservation towards him, especially with how he had "changed" during his bout with Renegade. Letha looked at him innocently, while Ward gave the other one eyed exorcist a one eyed smile.

"We were wondering you'd like to tell us anything 'bout you?" Ward began, the formation of a sly smile appearing under his scarf. "I mean, I'll be training you for God knows how long with controlling **_that_**!"

"Right," Nak groaned. Sitting up stiffly, the man cleared his throat. "Nak Akaradech, twenty three, from Thailand... I like-"

"Hold that thought," Ward interrupted. With a hand over his covered ear, moved towards one of the back windows and peered out of it. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Mmm, yup, I see them. Yup, they look pretty nasty." He let his hand drop before he began to rummage around for something.

"What's happening?" Nak growled. Ward sent him a sheepish smile beneath his scarf.

"Well... It seems there are reports of high leveled akuma in this area so, oh, there you are." Ward grinned before lifted up the case that was Horn of Gabriel.

"What?!" Everyone screeched. And just to prove their point, the sound of something rocketing towards the plane was heard.

"Shit, here already," Ward groaned before the case glowed and became a Mosin-Nagant model gun. "Kei, today's your day or practice! Strap into that chair over there and fire when ready! Rest of you, sit down and shut up!"

Kei, in a rare moment of activity, sprung up out of her place on the floor and rushed over to where a chair fused to the ground was. Strapping herself in, she saw Letha tighten her seat belt, while Nak began to growl to a non-responsive Ward.

"Opening hatch!" Ward roared before slamming his hand against a button next to the window. Immediately, the back cargo bay opened and cold frigid air rushed into the plane. Bright light immediately blinded Kei, before her eyes grew accustomed to the brightness and she gasped.

There were so many akuma. Their numbers seem to blot out the sky behind them. Many were level three, simply rushing towards the plane, while the rest where level ones whom were firing haphazardly at the aircraft.

"Lock 'N load kusipäät!" Ward roared before pulling his rifle up and firing. The closest akuma, a level three who saw an opportunity in the open cargo bay, turned into jelly as the bullet rocketed through him.

However after the first shot was fired, Ward began to fire volley after volley into the akuma horde. His masked face and wild flying red hair making him appear unnatural. The laughter that emitted from his mouth sounded sadistic.

Kei found herself almost doing nothing as she shot her arrows. Really her only opportunity to aid the laughing general was when a level one came too close to her, and she let the ethereal arrow fly and pierce it.

"Is this a rare occurrence?!" Nak roared as he felt the familiar addictive feeling of fighting strangling his system.

"Rare? You kidding me, this is Monday!" Ward laughed.

"Great!" Nak let out a roaring laughter before tearing the head off of an akuma. The other two likewise accompanied him, however they were much too slow for Ward.

Instead had Horn of Gabriel turn into a M107 shot gun and, horrifyingly, ran and leapt out of the back of the plain. His coat and scarf billowing out behind him before he landed on a level one akuma. Then, he proceeded to drive the akuma as he fired into the horde.

 _This guy is insane!_ Every one of his students thought.

-D. Gray Man-

Shizuka "Seion" Eko was not sure what to make of Yuna Kanda, his teacher for the perceivable future. He was taller than her, by nearly a foot so. However this women, as she introduced herself as being twenty five, was much stronger than he was currently.

They were traveling in a cargo ship owned by one of the Black Order's dummy companies, Noise Shipping, along with Ace and the new Finders. While Shizuka and Yuna were meant for Japan, Ace and her finders were to go back to her homeland of Australia.

"Work the rifles ladies! This maybe a Black Order ship, but a ship can become a battlefield at any given moment!" Ace roared as she road Viceroy. Currently the deer was now in it's ten foot tall form, antlers jutting out of its head like vicious spikes.

Hana and Evelyn were dashing like mad behind cargo containers as the deer began to fire lasers from its mouth. The four were in the midst of a combat exercise, one which Ace seem to take great joy in doing. Then again, many did call her the "Pale Rider"...

When a stray shot hurtled towards Shizuka and Yuna, the disciple moved much too slow to avoid being hit. So the Master unsheathed her blade to slice the blast in two.

"Sorry about that Yu!" Ace called over her shoulder. Yuna only grunted before sheathing her blade and resuming her meditation.

Once Shizuka got his beating heart calmed, he too sat down once more. Looking towards Yuna, he felt a warmth rush onto his face. Not only was his master strong enough to block that hit, she did so with relative ease. Not a single hair out of place, nor her clothes, a General's exorcist uniform styled in the form of gold lined black long jacket and leggings, were ruffled.

"Seion-kun," she started. He blushed when he heard his nickname come from her mouth. "When would you wish to start your training?" Her eyes were sill closed in deep meditation.

"R-Right away!" he squeaked. He wanted to hide his face in shame at the pitch of his voice.

"Then we'll start now," she finalized.

Huh?

Opening one eye, Yuna drew Mugen and the tip quickly established itself in fromt of the crevice of his neck. Seion did not even have time to draw his word or use **_that_**. She was simply that fast.

"Guard yourself Seion-kun, I have inherited my grandfather's temperament towards training." Moving her hands to grasp her blade with them both, Yuna looked towards the younger exorcist with both blue eyes open. "Kanda Style: Single Sword Offense."

 _Oh... Shit..._

-D. Gray Man-

Rebecca did not know what to expect from Luna Alvarez. The women whom was six years her senior held a reputation among the Black Order. While on their boat, she had heard several names for her master. "Mistress", "Red Whore", "Man-Eater", "Man-Breaker", and slut.

Rebecca wasn't innocent, but she was also a virgin. She's had a few flings with boys in the past, but this... This almost seemed a little too excessive. For instance, when she woke up to get breakfast, she found her master hung over and asleep in the laps of several men. And when Rebecca was meant to report to Luna after lunch, she found her master trying to caress the ship's captain, while he was STEERING THE SHIP'

The rockstar felt a little put off by her choice of master. She honestly hoped she would have been tutored under Bach Cross, the musical genius. Instead she got Luna Alvarez... She didn't even have a decent title to her name. Rebecca wasn't being shallow in anyway, she was just being tired.

"Ah, my apprentice, there you are!" The voice of Luna stirred Rebecca from stupor like a bear disturbs a bee hive. Turning around, Rebecca nearly blanched as she saw her master's "General Attire".

Like all General uniforms, they were primarily black with gold accents, but the choice of what they wore differed depending on the person. Luna's outfit was simply very, very, loose looking. A loose low hanging black top with gold accent along the sides and solid black shorts that went along the thigh. This was all covered by a large black and gold in laid coat, that did less of preserving dignity, and more of appearing seductive.

"Yes Ma-"

"Don't call me Master, we're close to the same age Bella," the women replied as she came dangerously close to molesting the poor girl.

"I'm twenty one." The girl replied with a standoffish aura, Luna almost retracted, almost.

"Age is only a number, bella," Luna held the other girl close before pulling away. "So tell me what you think of me."

Huh?

"Come on, it's not so hard. I just want your honest opinion of me, that's all." Luna's stare made a chill run down her spine. Yellow eyes glaring at her, made her think of rabbits being hunted by wolves.

"W-Well, y-you're certainly very open on the aspects of sex..." The twenty one year old commented. Luna continued to stare at her. "A-And every time we are supposed to talk or you to train me, you end up either with another person, or sleeping with someone." Luna continued to stare at her, making Rebecca feel like she did something wrong. "That's not to say-"

"Congratulations, you passed!" Luna cheered suddenly. Red rope shooting from beneath her sleeves as her hands shot up in joy. Rebecca would have jumped in shock had the general not held the other down in a bone crushing hug.

"H-Huh?"

"I thought you were one of those stiff conservative types who looked down on my "promiscuity", bella." Luna nuzzled her face close to the girl's before pulling away. "So I'm pretty happy to see such an open minded person."

"Wh-What?"

"And you like rock music right? I actually have a few signed shirts of the 1976 1that I could show you, and I'll say this, rockers really know how to make a bed rock." That last part was said in such a lecherous tone that Rebecca's face immediately went red upon hearing the purring noise in her ear.

 _Oh my god!_

-D. Gray Man-

Renegade and his two akuma trainees were currently resting. Where? Why at one of the Black Order's outposts located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, under the dummy company Titan Oil. While it served as a dummy oil company and some of the Black Order personal that were station there did drill for oil, its true purpose was the Atlantic Zone watchtower. It kept constant vigilance of any akuma in the area.

"U-Uh, G-General Renegade," Luludja started, but a stiff hand from the short exorcist ceased her words. Currently, the three were experiencing a small picnic amidst live ammo demonstration of the staff on the Atlantic Zone watchtower.

Renegade made several signs with his hands. Though they were a little hard to distinguish for even the most learned sign language speaker. With the sandwich in his hand, it was very hard to discern "what" he spoke about.

"He says don't call him "General", makes the guy feel old!" a finder supplied from the side. Luludja thanked the man before going back to the mute exorcist.

"Uh... Renegade, what are we doing here exactly?" Luludja asked. The General gave her a wide eyed stare, chewing on his Swiss and broccoli melt, before swallowing. He made several more gestures with his hand before whistling loudly.

"He asked about how your life in the Order had been! Or something like that..."

"Thank you!" Luludja thanked once more. "They are really nice, everyone always asks how we are."

The last person of the trio, Jessica, remained silent. She ate her alfredo quietly, all while looking at her teacher.

"Why are you the one who "normally" trains the akuma?" she asked suddenly. The other stopped eating to look at the lone girl, though Luludja could be considered such, psyche wise. "I mean, out of all the names that the other akuma talk about, you're name comes up the most. So why are you our trainer?"

Renegade took the time to look at Jessica for a second, chew his food, swallow, and calmly pull out a note pad and pen from his inner jacket pocket. Both Jessica and Luludja stared as the General began to scribble words into the note book at an incredibly fast pace.

"Wow! The General is writing hella fast!"

"This is probably the fastest I've ever seen him write!"

"I hope they can read it..."

Eventually the scribbling on the note book finished, and Renegade tore the page out and handed it to Jessica. Luludja scooted over to see over the girl's shoulder and the too silently read to themselves. At the same time, Renegade swept any crumbs off of his uniform before wrapping the picnic materials and handing it to a finder.

The girl's continued to read as Renegade began to requisition some supplies for the journey ahead. And continued they did as Renegade began to sketch a scene of the sunset in his notebook.

He approached them as they had reached the third hour of reading the note. His wide expressionless eyes staring at their statue like forms before pulling out his recorder. He pressed a button.

"Ready to leave?"

"WE CAN'T READ THIS!" The two akuma roared as they threw up the messy hand writing more akin to hieroglyphics or pictographs. Renegade's face held the barest, smallest, most imperceptible hint of a smile before he took off west ward once more.

-D. Gray Man-

Alexander Nightstallion was sure that the person that Bach Cross presented to the people of the world was indeed a farce. That persona being the "Magnificent Musical Maestro Cross". That Bach Cross was a person of esteemed devotion towards music, refinement, and production. He is both an artist, an actor, and a gentleman. He is a real life Renaissance man, and everything that Alexander learned began to burn in front of his eyes.

Currently the two were in the mess hall of the European Black Order headquarters in Paris, France. The European HQ was stationed at a small French crepe café, run by Finders and tamed akuma alike. The surface is a crepe store, but behind the doors, the other ten buildings encompass the vast maze that was the European HQ.

When Alex went through it, it reminded him a little too much of Alice in Wonderland. Especially the European branch head, she had a massive Cheshire grin as she looked at him.

He repressed a shiver at the recollection at the memory, but stiffened as loud laughter came from Bach's mouth as he stacked the toothpicks on his table. He made a small reproduction of the Eiffel tower, complete with arches and a small French flag made of a pickle, and let it promptly fall apart under its own weight.

"Hahaha!" Bach laughed loudly, much to the amusement of the occupants in the room. Alexander couldn't tell if the men and women were finders, akuma, or even civilian. They all seemed too interchangeable in this setting.

"Tell me about yourself Alexander," Bach suddenly pressured. The boy looked up from the crepe in front of him to a blithely smiling Bach. The musician's heavy red locks were covered under a large cap to aid in his disguise. "Do you prefer Alex, Alexander, Alexi, Al, Lex?"

"H-Huh? What?" Alex asked, his eyes were wide as sparkles seem to emit off of Bach.

"You're heights not so bad, maybe get you some elevated shoes," Bach continued. By now he began to take off his disguise, little by little. His hat, his mask, his thick coat. "You have excellent hair, what moisturizer do you use? So cute~!"

"What!" Alex squeaked out in surprise. A hand had run through his hair and Bach's smile was just dazzling.

"Ooh, we need to work on your background! It would be strange if someone were to suddenly accompany out of nowhere, add the fact that you're not known at all is also trouble…" Bach rambled. Then he stopped. "Can you sing and dance by the way?"

"H-Hold on!" Alex stood up suddenly trying to distance himself from the rather flamboyant and touchy General. "What's going on? Asking me to dance, change my clothes, and that other stuff! I thought you were training me!"

"Of course!" Bach sang as he too stood up… And by stood up, it meant he stood atop of the table that they were once on. "I plan to train you as a musician! Alexander, you are going to be graced with the professional teachings of Bach, the Prophet of Musc!"

"…What!"

"Is that Bach!"

"It is really him!"

"No one else has hair as red as him!"

"Who's the kid next to him?!"

"Come Alexander!" Bach smiled as he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and kicked the door of the café open. Stepping out, an entire horde of reporters and photographers stood in front of them. Alex's face was beet red while Bach was laughing spontaneously.

"Mister Marian!" a reporter called out. "Are you releasing your next album soon?"

"Yes quite so!"

"Have you retired from the music world?"

"Oh heavens no! If I were to ever be parted from music, then I would surely die!"

"What of your sponsors? They have been anxiously awaiting your

"If Mister Makarov reads this, tell him I would have no trouble preforming for one of his grand balls."

"Mister Marian! Is it true that you declined Korean model, A-Yeon's request of a date?"

"A-Yeon? Such a nice girl, she should not focus on a man who spends more time with music than his lover. Besides, I'm already promised."

"Who is your mysterious lover then Mister Cross?"

"Is it that boy? Is he your mysterious night time rendezvous?"

Alexander blanched at the accusation. Hurling in his mouth a little at the accusation. He only truly met the man five days ago, how was he supposed to be his lover?!

"Unfortunately no, he is not," Bach replied sadly. Everyone went quiet at the prospect, waiting for a trap to spring forth. Bach's smile was that signal. "Instead he is to be my assistant, as I plan to teach this boy, my friend's niece, all there is to know about music!"

"Mister Bach! Mister Bach!" The reporters all attempted to crawl forward to get a better shot and chance at talking to a glowing Bach and petrified Alexander. However Bach was easily able to maneuver himself and Alexander over to a black company car with the insignia of the Black Order on the hood.

Slipping inside, the two watched as reporters attempted to give chase. However feet are much slower than a car. Eventually the two and the driver were able to leave them behind, and Alexander finally woke up.

"A-Assistant!?" He looked at Bach in horrification. The man only smiled childishly before pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Yup! From today forward, you are both my disciple in Exorcism, and my disciple in music!" The horrified look on Alexander's face almost made Bach laugh. Almost.

-D. Gray Man-

Both Philip Laurenzo and Lief found their trip to Egypt the entry point for their respective masters, uneventful. The one month journey the original eleven disciples undertook to get to the Main Black Order Headquarters, crossing through mountains, traversing through jungles, and crossing large stretches of dessert, they met much excitement. Or at least, nothing was monotonous.

They had gone a week without any sort of serious engagement with akuma, wild animals, armed men, or even a raging Elephant herd. (That last one was because Laurenzo sneezed while they were trying to creep by the herbivores).

Now the two were in a simple cruise ship under one of the Black Order's dummy companies, Fairy Cruises. Many civilians were situated along with them and the Black Order staff which were stationed on the ship. Currently the two were sitting in civilians clothes, barefoot, with their pant legs rolled up as they lazed around near the pool.

Both of their masters were sitting next to them, talking in hushed tones. Chike wore a Dashiki style shirt, in the gold and black colors of a Black Order general, while Marina wore a simple long skirt and blouse, she however no longer wore her hijab, and her long brown hair blew in the wind. Neither seem to be understanding towards their student's boredom.

"Heya, you want to spar?" Laurenzo asked suddenly. Lief looked over to him from his splayed out position on his back. The blue of his eyes barely seen through the blue of his hair.

"… Innocence or no?"

"What other way would we practice with? Though we might want to go the back so we don't scare the little ones if we do," he answered. A sheepish look on his face as mentally began to flick his hands. Without a word, Lief stood up out of the pool, while Laurenzo shoved his hands in his pockets and followed him. That one month where all of the students traveled literally across the world to find each other with those two finders gave the American-Italian to get some sort of gist with the Japanese-Italian boy.

They at least spoke a common language other than English, even if Laurenzo's was a little… Diluted.

Eventually the two came upon a quartered off section of the one thousand foot cruise ship measuring fifty square feet in the back.

"Three! Two! On-Gah!" Laurenzo screamed as he dove to duck out of the way as one of Lief's twin blades spinning past his ear. Raising up his spear, Recon, he narrowly parried the other blade hurtling towards his neck. "You didn't let me finish!"

"No hestitation," Lief rasped out as he swung his blade once more. Laurenzo let out a scream as he avoided the sword once more, and desperately tried to pierce outward. Lief spun past the haphazard attack and stopped his pommel just short of colliding with Laurenzo's temple.

"Eep!" he squeeked before Lief relaxed and leapt back. His blades disappearing once more as Laurenzo got his breath back. "D-Did I at least improve since the Mongolian Bandits?"

"… No." His face fell as he collapsed onto his backside. His legs and knees shook as Lief stared passively at him. "… Too stiff." Laurenzo caught onto Lief's words immediately as he fell onto his hands, his ears flicking towards the boy who had no expression on his face. "… Body's too stiff… Relax… Fighting is like… Dancing… Fluid, and rhythmic."

For a second, Laurenzo's face was just as blank as Lief's. Then it spontaneously broke out into a wide grin, while Lief seemed relatively perturbed by the turn of events.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say more than five words!" Was the cheery reply he heard. Lief on the other hand stared at Laurenzo passively before summoning his blades once more.

"Back on your feet."

"W-Wah!"

"!"

"EEE!"

"To think, they'd train themselves while we were wondering how to train them," Marina noted as she and Chike stood atop of a ship's construct. "And it's nice to see that Lief made a friend."

"Friends are something everyone should cherish," Chike replied, though his tone was somber. "We of all know should know the pain of losing friends."

"They were more than friends Chike, they were family…"

"More so that we make sure they do not make the same mistake we made all those years ago…"

-D. Gray Man-

"Bwah! Now that's a good day!" Ward roared as he, Nakarash, Letha, and Kei free fell into the sky. The two girls were screaming, while Nakarash, despite his calm façade, was actually inwardly panicking at their situation. "Nothing makes you feel more alive than French kissing death!"

"You're a madman!" Nak roared as they all held onto their laughing master. The same Master who first astounded them with his boldness at leaping towards an Akuma swarm, without a parachute or assistance from Renegade, and somehow made it back to the plane.

Now the same Master had tied them to his body before leaping out of the plane again, this time without a chute. Mind you, all three of them were asleep prior to this.

"I'm not mad! I'm insane! There's a difference!" Ward roared as they still continued to rocket towards the ground.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Dear Kami-sama, please tell me this is all a nightmare because I ate pizza before I slept. Please give me a sign that I'm not falling while some deranged maniac takes pleasure in this!"

"GOOOOOOOOOD DAAAAAAAAAAAAMNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Bah you guys aren't fun," Ward moaned before clearing his throat. Suddenly for his three students, a sudden and sharp pressure ceased them all from falling.

While Letha still screamed, Nakarash and Kei ceased their inward panicking to hear a bemused laughter and warbling sigh. One, they recognized as their master. The other was an unknown entity.

"Welcome to the Black Order, new meat, lero!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

* * *

 **XD**

 **Did you see cameo? Can you guess who it is? And if you don't know why, trust me, everything will all make sense in the end!**

 **EDIT: 13 June, 2016**

 **So I require aid in the form religious insight. As you can tell, my fanfic of D. Gray Man is heavily based upon the current faiths of the world, and while I have some knowlege of things, I fear that I do not know everything. Christianity and Catholicism is covered, because I have friends and family who are very devout (while I burn upon entering churches), however religions like Islam, Buhhdism, Judaism, and others are not very frequent in my area.**

 **If you have knoweldege in that area, please message me if I get something wrong. I do not wish to insult the faiths of others, so I want to avoid doing so.**

 **Thank you all in advance!**

 **PS: Chapters are now going to coincide with the focus of both the Black Order and the Noah, as they will now begin to interact with one another.**

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Hate me? Well... That last one, someone should! Remember those with characters, message me if you want your characters to go a certain way, if not, I'll just go with what's in my head! But until then, I'll see you next time!**


End file.
